I'm The Evil Queens Daughter
by inkfingers95
Summary: Regina had Daniels daughter but Cora told her she died when she was born. Forty is years later and the curse has broken, but Natalie is stuck in the body of a eighteen year old and wants nothing to do with her birth mother. Will she let Regina in or will she only see herself as (The Evil Queens Daughter)?
1. Chapter 1

-The crew is back from Neverland

-Time line- Snow was ten when Regina gave birth to her daughter./ eighteen years later Snow is twenty eight when Regina casts the curse./Regina's daughter is eighteen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER

"**Phoenix!" I look up from my desk and see one of the young guards run into my tent. "What is it Richard?" I ask standing as he pants.**

"**The queen… she… she has attacked another village." He wheezes and I ball my fists. "Where?" he stands "the north east side of the enchanted forest." He says and I nod handing him a cup of water. "Thank you."**

**I grab my cloak and sword before throwing open my tent flaps and walking into the camp. I look around for a moment. There are hundreds of tents standing as women cook over fires and men come in and out from hunting while children run and play.**

**I turn and start walking towards the guard post. As I walk up some men salute as I wave them off. "Go find Arthur and tell him I need him now!" I say and one man runs off.**

"**The queen has attacked another village and we ride." I tell the rest of the men who scurry off to get horses and weapons.**

**I stand looking over the camp as my men prepare our stuff. After a moment I feel someone pulling on my cloak. I look down and see a little boy. "Miss" he says and I smile as I kneeling front of him.**

"**Yes sweetheart?" I ask moving his messy brown locks out of his face. "I want to ride with you to get the queen!" he says showing me a wooden sword.**

**I chuckle "we aren't going to get the queen. We are going to help the people she hurt." I say and he frowns. "You mean the way you helped my momma and me?" he asks and I nod.**

"**Yes mark exactly" I say and he smiles brightly. "I tell you what; since we are leaving we will need someone to help guard the camp." I say and his eyes light up. "I can help do that!"**

**I laugh and look around. My eyes land on Markus and I call him over. "Mark this is Markus and he is going to be guarding the camp while I'm gone. Do you think you can help him?" I ask and Marks eyes light up when he sees Markus.**

"**Yes!" I laugh and stand up "well why don't you go to my tent and Markus will be right there." I say and he salutes before running off to my tent.**

**When he is gone I rest a hand on Markus's shoulder. "Make sure you tell Margret you have him so she doesn't worry. And I don't want anyone to leave while I'm gone. I know the portal to this forest is guarded and hidden but I don't want to take chances of the queen finding it." I say and he bows at the waist.**

"**Thank you. Now you should be off, your little page is waiting." I say and he laughs deeply before pulling me into a quick hug.**

"**Be safe." he whispers in my ear and I smile. I pull back and look at him "now Markus what would people say." I say and he laughs.**

"**We were best friends before 'Phoenix' ever came to be." He says and I nod smiling as he walks off towards my tent.**

**I turn around and take my horse from the waiting man and ride with my men to the portal.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk into Granny's and over to the counter. "Natalie hello."Red says leaning on the counter and I smile brightly at her.

"Hey Red, I need three burgers and two rounds of fries and a hot cocoa." I say and she raises an eyebrow. "Chill I'm just out getting food for my parents." I say laughing.

We hear the bell ring and I glance over my shoulder to see Regina come in with Henry, James, Snow and Emma.

I look at her before turning back to Red and taking my food. "Thanks "I say taking it and turning to leave. I keep my head down as I walk towards the door.

All of the sudden I slam into a body and dump my HOT cocoa down me. I yell and jump back as I look up at the person in front of me.

"Wow! What the-…!"

Regina. She puts her hands on my shoulders to keep me from falling. I see her eyes drift over me then land on my face.

I pull away from her and start wiping my shirt. "Red will you get me some napkins?" I ask and a moment later she appears with them. "Thanks." I mutter before picking up my bags and looking at Regina again. She is still standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"I have to go, I'll see you later Red." I say moving past Regina to the door. I am stopped by a hand on my wrist. I turn to see Regina looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's your name?" she asks with a tearful longing voice. "Sarah" I reply and I see her face fall.

"Hey Natalie wait! You forgot your extra fries." Red calls and I mentally slap Red. Regina's eyes never leave mine. "Your name is Natalie?" she says and I take my wrist out of her hand.

"Yeah" I say before fleeing the building.

- (Regina)-

I watch her leave the building and replay the scene over and over in my head. She was gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes, dark black hair that fell to the center of her back and her bronze skin. Her eyes were Daniels and the way her eyes flashed when the coffee spilt.

"Regina do you have a sister?" I turn and see Snow next to me. I shake my head and she looks at me confused.

"But that girl was the spitting image of you." Snow says and I wipe a tear from my eyes. "Henry" I call and he walks over. I kneel in front of him.

"Sweetheart I'm not feeling to good. I'm going to go home and rest. Can I eat with you tomorrow and you just eat with your grandparents for now?" I ask and he looks at me worried.

"That's ok momma, I hope you feel better" he says hugging me and I smile into his hair.

I say good bye and start to drive home.

"_**She's not breathing" I hear the doctor say and I gasp loudly.**_

"_**I'm sorry my dear but the child is dead." I hear my mother say and I scream out in more pain than the delivery.**_

I close the door behind me and walk to my room. Inside I walk over to my vanity. I move my hand a crossed the mirror and it ripples before showing me the memory I'm looking for.

I lay in the bed breathing deeply as my mother holds the baby. She snaps her fingers over the baby and it stops crying.

"_**Why isn't she crying?" my tired form asks from the bed.**_

_**The doctor looks at the baby before sighing sadly. "She is dead my queen." He says and I scream loudly from the bed as my mother leaves the room with the baby.**_

"_**Natalie!" I scream**_

_**Cora walks down some dark hallways until the reaches a back door and opens it. There are to commoners standing there. Cora snaps and takes the spell off the baby. She hands the crying baby to the couple.**_

"_**Her name is Natalie." Cora says and the young woman kisses the baby's head.**_

I turn the mirror off and crumble to my knees on the floor. My baby is alive! I whisper to myself but I have the sudden painful feeling to make sure she is ok.

I take my smaller mirror and walk over to the bed. I sit down before commanding the mirror. "Show me my daughter Natalie." I say and it ripples before lighting up.

_**Natalie is sitting with the couple from the memory (a few years older now). They are at the dining table eating.**_

"_**So what happened then?" the mother asks and Natalie frowns. "So then I turn around and slam right into the Evil Queen!" she says with disgust.**_

_**My breath catches, Natalie knows I was the Evil Queen and she hates me. My throat contracts and I focus on trying to breath.**_

"_**Natalie watch it, no matter how horrible she is, she still gave birth to you." The dad says and Natalie glares at him. "You can't be serious, you're taking her side. I don't see why it makes a difference." Natalie says with disgust.**_

She knows the truth! She knows! She knew in the diner but didn't say anything. I say as my head spins and I hold it.

I turn the mirror off and lay back on the bed. I fall into a fitful sleep knowing I am going to find Natalie tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER

The next morning I get out of bed and take a hot shower before changing and heading out to my car. I use my mirror to find out where Natalie's house is.

I sit in my car outside of her house for an hour trying to think of what to say. Finally I take a deep breath and walk up the sidewalk to the front door.

I knock on the door and shuffle back and forth on the balls of my feet. A moment later the door opens and the woman comes out.

"Oh hellos miss mayor" she stammers and I smile nervously at her.

"Who is it Ma?" I hear a voice inside and a moment later Natalie appears. Her face becomes a frown when she sees me.

"Hello Natalie." I say and she looks over at her mom. "Why are you talking to her?" Natalie asks glaring at me.

"Natalie" her mom says in a warning tone. "I have to go or I'm going to be late to work. I don't want you to talk to her." Natalie says pointing at me.

"Natalie I'm not going to hurt anyone." I say meeting her glare of steel. She scoffs "tell that to the hundreds of villagers that lost their homes and family's because of you." She says and I open and close my mouth to say something.

"I have to go, but stay away from my parents!" She says and I feel tears well up in my eyes. "Natalie I just want to talk to you. I'm your mother." I say and she looks shocked for a moment.

"I know, but I don't want to talk to you." She says and I feel like she has slapped me. Her mother sighs and Natalie looks me over again before moving past me to her car.

After her car pulls out I turn back to her mother. "Listen I don't want to hurt anyone. I've changed." I say smiling nervously

"I've heard." She says smiling at me. "Do you want to come inside?"She asks and I smile at her gratefully.

"We won't tell Natalie." She says as I step inside and she closes the door behind me. "So let's try again. My name is Carrie." She says extending her hand.

"Regina" I say taking the hand smiling.

"How can I help you Regina?" She asks and I sigh deeply. "I just want to talk to Natalie. I didn't know she was alive till today." I say and she motions me to the living room.

"Well Natalie is very headstrong and stubborn." Carrie says and I smile thinking about Natalie.

"Listen I don't know what Natalie is thinking. But I don't want to hurt anyone or take her from you. I just want to get to know her some." I say and Carrie pats my hand.

"I will try to talk to her." She says and I pull out a business card before handing it to her. "She can reach me here, day or night." I say and Carrie nods.

"Well even if she won't talk to you, you can call me and I will tell you about her." She says and I look at her a little shocked.

"Why are you helping me getting to know your daughter?" I ask and she looks away for a moment. "I know you are sorry for what you did and if I had thought I lost my daughter I would have probably acted wrongly to." She says and I shake my head.

"It doesn't condone what I did." I say and she pats my hand. "No, but you have been believing your daughter dead for the past 46 years. And I have gotten to be her mother." She says and I smile gratefully at her.

Finally I stand up and thank Carrie again before going to my car. Once around the corner and parked I break down. Natalie doesn't want anything to do with me. She hates me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- (Natalie)-

I come inside from work and drop my keys onto the hallway table. "Natalie Anderson is that you?" I hear mom call from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am" I say smiling as I come around the corner to the kitchen.

"Get the cucumber out and chop it for salad." She says and I sigh relieved she hasn't said anything about Regina.

I walk over to the refrigerator and take the handle. A white card catches my eyes and I pull it off.

**Regina Mills- Mayor **

It has her phone number on it and address. I look it over back and front before walking over to mom. "What is this?" I ask and she looks over her shoulder.

"Oh Regina left it, she said you can call her day or night. But we will talk about it later." She says calmly and I raise an eyebrow.

"You talked to her? Mom I asked you not to." I say dropping the card on the table.

"Sweetheart you seem to forget that I am an adult." She says and I drop to a chair at the table. "Mom she is evil." I say and she shakes her head turning around.

"No she isn't, not anymore. And she loves you a lot." She says and my eyes widen. "She doesn't even know me." mom walks over and places her hands on my cheeks.

"Honey, she carried you and loved you for nine months." She says and I glare at her.

"I'm not going to talk to her." I say and mom sighs before kissing my head gently. "Get the cucumber." She says and I stand up.


	3. Chapter 3

- (Regina)-

I sit down on my bed and wave my hand over the mirror. A moment later the glass lights up showing Natalie with her parents at the table.

"**So mom had tea with the Evil Queen Today dad." Natalie says to her dad as she forks some salad into her mouth.**

"**Natalie stop." Carrie says and the dad looks at her.**

"**So what did she say?" he asks and Natalie growls. "She came by because she found out that Natalie was alive today."**

**He looks down the table at Natalie. "What did you do?" he asks and Natalie shrugs. **

"**She was incredibly rude to her." Carrie says and her dad glares at her. "Natalie I raised you better than that."**

"**You're upset with me? Mom chatted with the Evil Queen in the living room. I'm surprised that the furniture isn't incinerated." Natalie says smirking.**

"**Natalie your mother made some mistakes, we all here know you have made some." He says and Natalie chokes.**

"**Not fair, none of mind included ripping people's hearts out and burning down villages." Natalie says gritting her teeth.**

I sigh before turning the mirror off and lying back on the bed. My daughter thinks of me only as the Evil Queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- (Natalie)-

I enter Granny's and walk up to the counter. "Morning Red." She smiles and places a mug of coffee in front of me.

I hear the bell ring and look up to see Regina and Henry come in. Regina's eyes lock with mine and they scream love and longing.

"Thanks Red, I have to go. Can I get a to go cup?" I ask and Red looks at me funny. "Natalie you always drink your coffee here." She says and I sigh

"I'm in a hurry this morning." I say and she rolls her eyes and goes to get me a cup. I glance over my shoulder to see Regina sitting in a booth with Henry.

Her eyes lock with mine and I turn back to the counter. A moment later I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Natalie?" I hear her soft, sweet voice behind me and stiffen.

I turn around and look at her. "Hey" she says nervously and I almost growl at her. "Natalie I know you hate me, but can we just talk? I only want five minutes." She says and Red comes back with my cup.

"Here Nat" she says then notices Regina. She gives me a weird look but I shake my head. "Thank you Red."

I take the cup and turn around moving Regina's hand. "I have nothing to say to you." I say and her face falls as I see tears behind her eyes. "Natalie I have changed, I'm not going to hurt anyone." She says and I shake my head.

"I have to go to work." I say and she grabs my wrist as I turn away. My anger blazes and I look from her face to her hand on my wrist. She sees me shooting daggers at her. "Natalie please, I'm begging you." She says and I rip my hand away from her.

"I just want you to stay away from me and my family." I say and a tear escapes her eye. "Natalie whether you like it or not we are family. And I am not going to give up." She says and I turn and leave the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER

_**We ride into the village and see destroyed homes and crying children. I dismount my horse and turn in circles looking at the damage.**_

_**I see an older man walk up. "Who are you?" he asks and I smile sympathetically at him. "I am the Phoenix. We are here to help you." I say and he nods as people gather around us.**_

"_**We have a well hidden and protected camp in some woods not far from here that will shelter you. This place isn't safe with the queen around." I say and the people nod and mummer their agreement.**_

_**A middle aged man comes up carrying a little girl burnt badly. "Can you help me?" he asks with tears in his eyes.**_

_**I nod before running my hand over the air above her burnt body. Her body glows and pulses before the burns leave and she sits up.**_

_**People push closer watching shocked. "Thank you! Thank you!" he says before letting the child down to stand and hugging me gratefully.**_

"_**You're welcome." I reply before turning to address the crowd. "Now gather what you have and we will journey to the safe camp." I say and they all begin to wander off.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nurse Anderson needed in ER" I hear on the speakers and I leave the cafeteria headed for the ER. I walk in and up to the desk.

I look at the secretaries who hand me a file. "Eleven year old male, most likely a broken arm and concussion." She says and I sigh popping a bubble and walking into the room.

I look over the papers as I come into the room. "Ok man my name is Natalie; let's see what's going on." I say before looking up and seeing Regina standing there with Henry lying on the bed.

My bubble pops on my mouth and I stare at her for a moment before getting it off my face. Regina is frozen staring at me.

I sigh as I walk over to Henry ignoring Regina. "Ok… Henry" I say helping him sit up.

"Let's see what's going on." I say opening the gown and letting it pool on the bed around his pants. I pull out my flash light and shine it in his eyes.

"So what were you doing?" I ask feeling his head gently. "I was riding… riding… my… my skateboard on the side walk and I… I… tried to do an olley." He stutters sniffling.

I wipe away his tears and smile at him. "Its ok, I'm going to fix you up good as new." I say and he smiles at me.

I move past Regina and grab some wet wipes and band-aids. I walk past her again as I feel her eyes on me.

"Ok this is going to sting, so you might want to hold your moms hand." I say glancing over at Regina who is wearing an unreadable expression.

I wipe his cuts and bandage them. "Henry were you wearing a helmet?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Man you really need to wear a helmet. It's dangerous." I say and he sniffles.

"Ok lay back down, I have to give you an IV." I say and he winces. "Its ok sweetheart I am really good at this."

I say and he smiles. I give him the IV then leave to get a blanket for him. When I come back in Regina jumps up and I look at her coldly.

I turn to Henry who looks like he is going to fall asleep. "Ok buddy listen" I say and he nods. "We are going to take you to get x-rayed and get your head scanned ok." I say and he nods again.

"Say bye to your mom and then they will take you out." I say and he nods and I move into the corner as Regina walks over to his bed.

I look down at my clipboard but watch over it. Regina takes his hand and smoothes the hair out of his face before kissing his forehead.

"I love you sweetheart. Natalie is going to take good care of you ok. You can trust her." She whispers glancing over her shoulder at me.

"I love you mommy." He says and I cough before walking over to him. "Ok dude let's get you set up" I say before laying the bed down and leave to find the tech guys.

They come back and I walk next to Henrys bed. I feel him grab my hand and I look down at him. I he holds tight to my hand.

Outside of the doors they stop and I look down at him. "This is as far as I go buddy, these guys are going to take care of you." I say and he nods sleepily.

"Go tell my mom I'm ok." He says and I nod. "I will see you in a little bit."

I walk back to the desk and stand there a moment try to kill time not in the room with Regina. Finally I sigh and decide to go in.

I push the door open a bit and hear her on the phone. _"No Emma he will be ok. Yes he is my son to and I am doing the best I can. No I won't let anything happen to him. Ok bye."_

I push the door open all the way and walk in. Regina sees me and jumps up. "Chill its ok." I say putting a hand out.

"The tech guys are doing his arm then I can give you the results." I say professionally and she sighs. "We are taking care of him." I say and she nods.

I turn around to leave the room "Natalie?" I hear behind me and turn around slowly. "Yes?" I ask still in a professional cool voice.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Henry, even with me being his mom." She says with a small non-pushing smile on her face.

"Your welcome." I say looking her over for a moment. She doesn't look the same as she did when she was the Evil Queen. Her hair is shorter and her eyes carry something other than anger and hate. They shine with love and maybe hope.

I blink focusing and see that she has used my daze to move closer to me. She rests her hand on my arm and I look down at it before shaking my head and stepping back.

I don't miss the flash of pain in her eyes when I do. She pulls back her hand but continues to watch me like a hawk.

"I'm going to check on Henrys progress and I'll bring him back." I say and she gives me a half nod.

I turn and leave the room before leaning against the wall and take deep breaths. After I collect myself I go down the hall to the X-ray room.

Henry is laying there when I get there. "Hey little dude." I say and he smiles at me. "I'm going to talk to the techs then we will take you back to your mom." I say and he nods.

I watch him over my shoulder as I come into the room. "Hey what's up with Henry Mills?" I say and Robert takes me over to the pictures.

"Oh his arm is broken." I say and they nod. "Well let's cast it." I say and we walk back out to his bed. I walk next to him as we wheel him to the casting room.

Thirty minutes later I push Henry back to his room. I open the door and see Regina sleeping in the chair. I sigh pushing him in and locking the bed.

"Please don't wake my mom up. She has been really worried and not sleeping lately." He says watching her closely.

I look over at her and see that she is exhausted. Looking back at Henry I see him snuggle further down into the bed. "Ok sweetheart. I'll be right back."

I walk out of the room and get another blanket. "Anderson I thought the Mills were leaving?" one of the secretary's ask.

"No not yet"

"Why not?" I sigh walking over to the desk. "Regina Mills fell asleep and Henry is worried about her. So I am going to let her sleep a bit." I say and they shake their heads.

"We don't have to do anything for her." They say and I can see the resentment still there. I nod "listen I don't want her here anymore then you do. But Henry is the son of the savior and the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming. And if you want to go up against the king and Queen then you go ahead and wake Regina up." I say and they all bow their heads.

"That's what I thought." I mutter going over to my purse and grabbing my iPad.

Walking back into the room I see Henry laying on the bed watching Regina. She is sleeping soundly as I walk over and cover her with the blanket.

"Here Henry, you can play with this while I finish my rounds and she sleeps." I say and he smiles brightly before thanking me.

I leave the room and return an hour and a half later to see Henry sitting on the bed with his back to the wall watching Regina again.

"Hey Henry." I say and he looks over at me.

"Oh Hello." He says as I walk over and look him over. "Did the IPad die?" I ask and he shakes his head. "No, but will you sit and talk to me?" he asks and I smile at him before sliding up next to him on the bed.

"So your one of your moms is the Evil Queen and the other is The Savior." I say and he shakes his head. "No, she isn't the Evil Queen anymore. She saved Granma and Emma in a portal and stopped the diamond from destroying Storybrook. She has changed and doesn't use magic anymore because I asked her not to." He says and I look over at the sleeping Regina.

"So what is it like have Snow White and Prince Charming as your grandparents?" I ask and he smiles brightly before jumping into stories.

We sit there for an hour laughing and telling stories.

- (Regina)-

I hear laughing and open my eyes. I look around and see that I am still in the hospital room. I look down and see a blanket on me.

Looking over I see Henry and Natalie on the hospital bed laughing and giggling. I smile seeing Natalie laugh for the first time. I can't help but think that I would still feel this wonder even if she was a new baby laughing at me playing peek a boo.

"Hey mom you're up." Henry says smiling at me and I see Natalie stiffen a bit before climbing out of the bed.

I look down at my watch and see that it has been two hours since I fell asleep. "Why did you wake me up?" I ask and Natalie frowns a bit.

"Um Henry said you haven't been sleeping and I didn't think it would be safe for yall to drive unless you slept some. Henry was worried." She says using her professional voice again.

I stand and fold the blanket. "Well thank you." I say and she nods before grabbing her file. "Henry has a small concussion and a broken arm." She says flipping through the papers.

"Here is a prescription for some pain killers." She says hanging me a paper. "And with the broken arm, one of the best things is ice-cream." She says smiling at him. He smiles brightly clapping.

"You will need to use some plastic wrap and wrap the cast when he takes a shower." She says turning to me again.

I nod watching her closely. "Thank you for everything Natalie." I say holding her gaze and she nods again before looking at Henry. "And you be careful." He laughs and says he will but I keep watching Natalie.

"Henry why don't you go stand in the hallway for one second." I say and he nods without a care in the world. But Natalie spins and stares at me with an almost worried look.

"Thank you so much nurse Natalie" Henry exclaims wrapping his arms around her. She looks at me for a moment before returning the hug.

"You are very welcome Henry." She says and he smiles again before leaving the room. After he is gone she looks over at me.

"Is there something else?" she asks still carrying a professional air. "Yes dear there is, I know you hate me and I probably deserve that. But I am still your mother, and I love you. Will you please meet me some time and let's talk." I beg and her expression changes instantly.

"Listen, I have gone my whole life without you and you without me I don't see why it needs to change." She says moving towards the door. Panicking I reach out and grab her arm.

"Natalie I'm not going to stop you from walking out that door, but you should know that I don't give up. I didn't know you were alive and that's why we have gone without each other. But I know now and I'm not going to give up." I say and she stares at me for a moment.

"If I talk to you, you will leave me alone?" she asks and I swallow the lump in my throat. "Yes" I say and she pulls her arm from my hand.

"Fine I'll meet you at Granny's at six." She says before opening the door and walking out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER

- (Natalie)-

I pull up in front of Granny's and turn off my car. Looking through the windows I see Regina already sitting in a booth.

I open the door and climb out before changing my mind and climbing back in. I start the car looking back at the diner and seeing Regina watching me.

I don't owe her anything. She is the monster. I put the car into reverse and start backing up. I see Regina stand up panicking.

"You're a coward!" I say to myself before sighing and pulling back into the parking lot. I hit the steering wheel and climb out of the car.

Clicking the lock button I walk into the diner. The bell rings announcing my arrival and I see Regina sit down with a relieved look on her face.

I walk over to the booth she is sitting at and she jumps up when I get there. "Hey" she breaths out relieved.

"Hello" I reply not taking my jacket off.

"You had me worried you weren't going to come in." she says giving me a nervous smile. I nod and we both stand there next to the booth awkwardly.

"You want to sit down?" she asks motioning to the booth. I let out a breath and sit down as she fallows.

"Thank you for meeting me." she says and I nod reluctantly. A moment later Red appears. "Do yall want something to eat?" she asks even as she shoots me a questioning look.

I just shake my head to her underlying question. "Yeah make me that cherry thing that you did the other day and a cheese burger." I say and she nods before turning to Regina.

"Just sweet tea and a salad." Regina says and Red shoots me another look before leaving the table. After she is gone I look back over at Regina.

"So here I am, what did you want to say?" I say and she clasps her hands on the table shaking. "Natalie I have apologized for what I did and I have changed. I don't use magic anymore." She says and I just lock my jaw.

"Natalie my mother told me you died. If I had none about you I would have ripped the realms apart looking for you." Her eyes have tears in them.

"Well you took care of the ripping the realms apart." I say and she flinches. I mentally slap myself, I have never let her get to me yet so why am I now?

"Here you go guys." Red says and our heads snap to her. I smile at her "thank you" Red looks over her shoulder again as she walks off.

"I don't owe you anything. You destroyed hundreds of villages including mine. Then you cursed realms and your own daughter. _You took my happy ending away!_" I hiss at her and some of the tears escape her eyes.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." She says and I raise my hand. "I don't want your apologies." I say and she reaches a crossed the table and takes my hand.

"Sweetheart I don't know what I can do, I love you so much and I have changed." She says and I glare at her before pulling my hand from under hers.

"I have a mom and dad, all of this seems pointless. We have fought and tried to kill each other for the last 30 years." I say and she frowns.

"Natalie there isn't any part of you that wants to know me?" she asks and I let my head drop. "There might have been when I was younger. But I have spent my life since I was seventeen cleaning up after you and helping the people you hurt."

Regina sighs "I don't have anything to say to change your mind. I just think your making a big mistake by giving up on this relationship. I didn't think of you as a quitter." She says and I lock my jaw.

"That's low! You don't know enough about me to judge me!" I say raising my voice. She cocks her head "that's what you're doing to me."

Finally I have had all I can take and I stand up throwing a ten on the table "stay away from me!" and walking out of the diner. I all most get to my car before I feel the hand on my arm spinning me around.

I see the terrified look on Regina's face and I rip my arm away. I step back "I just want you to stay away from me." I say but get interrupted by a voice.

"Phoenix! Phoenix!" I turn because I haven't heard that name since back home. I see a little boy running at me with a woman behind him.

A moment later his body hits mine as he wraps his arms around my legs. After he lets go I kneel in front of him.

"You're the phoenix." He says and I glance at Regina who is wearing a confused look on her face. I look back at the little boy.

"Yes sweetheart I am." I say and he smiles. "I'm Mark, remember you saved me and my momma from the Evil Queen when she burnt our house?" he says and I smile ruffling his brown locks.

"How could I forget my little page?" I say and he hugs me again. I stand up holding his hand. I look over my shoulder to see Regina's mouth partly open.

A moment later Margret walks up. "Phoenix, it's so good to see you again." She says pulling me into a hug.

After she lets me go I wrap my arm around her shoulder and turn her from Regina. Mark, Margret and I walk a little ways from Regina.

"Our you guys ok?" I ask Margret as Mark looks around not paying attention. "Yeah we are doing ok." She says but I grab her hand. "Seriously Margret if you're not ok or you need something tell me. You have been raising a six year old for the past twenty eight years." I say passionately and she smiles before patting my cheek.

"You are so good." She says and I frown a bit. "I still feel responsible for all of you." I say and she laughs before hugging me again.

"I tell you what, we can meet up and have dinner some time soon." I say and she nods but I notice the black bags under her eyes.

I grab her hand and pull a marker out of my purse. I write my phone number on it. "Margret I'm serious if you need anything at anytime call me. If you just need me to take mark off your hands for a bit that's fine to." She smiles again before calling mark.

He runs back over and I pat his head. "Ok little knight be good for your mom and I will come see yall real soon." I say and he smiles brightly before hugging me again.

"Good bye guys." I say as they walk off and I turn back to Regina who is leaning on her car lost in her own thoughts. Her face flashes between horror and pain to anger.

I walk past her to my car and that seems to snap her out of it. "Natalie wait!" she exclaims and I turn back to her.

"Yeah" she stares at my eyes closely.

"You are The Phoenix?" she says and I nod slowly. "Did you know then?" she asks and I nod again. "You didn't kill me. You had at least two chances to kill me." she says looking at me with a pained expression.

"I don't just kill people, besides had I killed you I would have been no better then you. Now had one of my men done it?" I shrug and her face contorts in agony.

"You were my biggest enemy. My nightmare! The thorn in my side… and you were my daughter." She says and I nod before turning back to my car.

"No wait, please don't leave." She says and I open the door to the car "you asked me to talk to you and I did." I turn and climb inside.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER

"**Phoenix there is a wolf running wild in the forest near the portal." Markus says and I look up from the tent I'm building for a new family.**

"**Well lets go" I say as some of my men walk up. "Tyler, Zach come finish this for me" I say walking to the horses with Markus.**

**We ride through the portal before hopping off when we get through. I pull my bow as Markus gets his sword.**

**We hear a rustling and look around silently. A moment later a large wolf jumps out.**

"**Natalie watch out!" Markus hisses and I nod as the walk stalks closer baring its teeth. "Markus don't do anything. This isn't a normal wolf it's too big." I say out of the side of my mouth.**

**I pull out a special silver arrow from my belt and shoot it at the wolf. It howls and falls to the ground. "What did you do?" Markus asks as the wolf begins to shift in front of us.**

**A moment later there is a young brown haired woman in front of us. She is asleep and I look over at Markus.**

"**Help me get her back to the camp." I command and he looks over at me worried.**

**Finally we get her back to the camp and I have Markus lay her down in my tent. Later the woman wakes up and looks over at me.**

"**Who are you? Where am I?" she asks and I look over at her.**

"**My name is The Phoenix. You are at my rescue camp." I say and she looks around worried.**

"**I was a wolf last night." She says and I nod "yes and I shot you with a silver arrow then brought you here. But if you're working for the queen and try to hurt my people I will hurt you" I say and she stands up shaking her head.**

"**I'm not with the queen. I was out in those woods because I was kicked out of my village when they learned I am the wolf." She says and I stand walking over to her.**

"**You can stay here as long as you need to. But I can't let you hurt my people. So if there something that can stop you from turning into the wolf?" I ask and she looks around.**

"**my name is Red because I have a red cape that keeps me from turning. But it got destroyed." She says and I step to the tent door.**

"**Markus come here real quick please!" I yell turning around and seeing Red walking around the tent looking at things.**

**Markus enters the tent and looks over at Red. "So the guest is awake" he says flashing her a charming smile.**

"**Markus I need a bolt of Red fabric. Then send Margret to me to take some measurements." I say and he nods before leaving.**

"**We will get you a new cape and a tent mate." I say watching her carefully. "You don't have to do all of these things for me." she says walking over.**

"**I want to help you out." I say **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walk into the examining room in the ER for my next patient. I look up from the clip board and see Regina sitting on the bed.

I roll my eyes "Regina really? I'm not going to talk to you." I say and she extends her hand.

"What did you do?" I ask walking over to her hand. "Why did you come here? Why not fix it with your magic?" I ask and she sighs.

"Because I don't use magic anymore." She says and I take a deep breath "ok so what happened?" I ask carefully taking her hand.

"I may have gotten agitated and punched a wall." She says and I look up at her before back down at her hand.

She watches me carefully and I sigh "I can't do my job with you watching me this closely." I say feeling her breath on my head.

"Natalie I need to talk to you." She says and I let out a sigh. "We did talk" I say looking at her swollen knuckles.

"Honey" she says and I snap.

I run my hand over hers and it is instantly fixed. I step back "there you go, your hand is fixed." I say pulling off my gloves and throw them away.

"Nat-…"

"Just go home, your hand is better." I say walking out of the exam room.

_She is unbelievable! She comes into the ER!_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER

**The camp is bright and clean as the birds sing in the trees. I look down the aisle to where Markus is waiting next to the monk.**

**I grip my father's arm tighter as we start walking down to the love of my life. "You are beautiful." My dad whispers in my ear.**

**I look at him and smile with watery eyes. "Thank you."**

**We finally make it to Markus and my father kisses my cheek before giving my hand to Markus. Markus squeezes it and pulls me close.**

"**You look more beautiful then I could have ever imagined." He says pulling away smirking at me. "You don't look to bad yourself."**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, friends. We are here to witness the coming together of our beloved leader 'Phoenix' and protector Markus." He says and the people cheer.**

**He nods at me and I smile.**

"**Markus I have loved you since we were running around our village barefoot. I have loved you through every mud battle and real battle. You have protected, loved and supported me in everything I have been through. I know you know how I feel about you but I will remind you every day." I say and a smile spreads a crossed his face.**

"**My love, my father told me from the time I could crawl that I was going to marry you. As I got older he told me to watch and protect you. It wasn't just a job to me, I have loved and wanted to protect you since you stole my sword and hit me with it. I always knew you could handle yourself and you have proven that. But I always have and will want to be right beside you helping. I love you and will protect you with my last breath." He says and the tears are flowing down my cheeks.**

"**Do we have the rings?" the monk asks and I look over at Mark next to me. He smiles and holds out his hands to us.**

**I take the ring "I Phoenix take you Markus Youngblood as my husband and the partner of my life." I say before slipping it on.**

"**I Markus Youngblood take you Phoenix as my wife and the love of my life." He says before slipping it on my finger and wiping his eyes.**

"**I declare you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The monk says and Markus leans forward and connects our lips.**

"**I love you" he whispers as we pull back.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- (Natalie)-

Today is twenty nine years without him. I drive out to the empty field in the woods. I climb out of the car and look around and see the trees swaying in the wind.

His dark eyes and bright smile flash in my mind. _Markus_.

I wipe the tears away with my sleeve and when I look down I see a fire ball blazing in my hand. I take a deep breath and launch as far as it will go.

After it hits the ground on the other side of the field I sigh. I flick my wrist but nothing happens. "Twenty eight years without practice. I'm a little rusty." I say trying again.

I snap my fingers and some glass bottles appear on a wooden table fifty yards away. I raise my hands again and launch fire balls at the bottles. I miss every one of them the first time.

- (Regina)-

I come out to the field that Carrie told me about. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Natalie throwing fire at bottles.

After I get a grip I take another step but I step on a branch and it snaps under my foot. Natalie spins around holding a ball of fire with tears running down her face.

My heart instantly breaks as I move to her faster. "Stay away from me." she says and the ball of fire crackles loudly in her hand.

"Natalie sweetheart, calm down." I say raising my hands in surrender.

"Go away or so help me I will burn you up where you stand!" she growls and I blink a little startled by her open display of emotion.

"You said you don't kill." I say and her eyes burn with fury. "Well today is the exception. I will kill you were you stand without a second thought. So leave!" she says and I slowly step closer.

She flicks her other hand and makes another ball. "_I will destroy you"_ she says the line I have said so many times and I step back like I have been slapped.

"I'm not leaving you like this." I say and she curses loudly before springing around and burning my car up. I stare at her with my mouth open.

"Just leave" she says and waves her hand. I cough as the purple smoke disappears and I am back at my office.

I pull out my mirror and look for her. When the ripples vanish I see her sitting next to her car sobbing and shaking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- (Regina)-

I hear a knock and I call Henry down stairs. I answer the door and see Snow and Emma. "Come on in" I say motioning them inside.

"Emma, Henry is in his room." I say and she nods before going upstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and Snow fallows me. "Ok Regina what's going on?" she asks and I turn around. "I have no idea what you're talking about dear." I say and she frowns.

"You have been acting strange since last week in the diner. Red told me she saw you having dinner with that girl." She says and I sigh sitting down at the table.

"Regina you can talk to me." she says and I look up. "I was pregnant when Daniel died. My mother masked the baby's present so I could marry your father. When it was time to deliver I went to my parent's castle. My mother told me she was born not breathing. But my mother had put a spell on her so she wouldn't cry. Then she gave her to some villagers and told me she died. That girl from the diner is Natalie… mine and Daniels daughter." I say and Snow stares at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Uh… ehhh… what?" she stutters and I nod.

"But it doesn't matter a whole lot because she hates me and refuses to speak to me." I say and Snow shakes her head soaking in what I said.

"I don't know if you ever met anyone names The Phoenix when you were in hiding but…" I start but Snow cuts me off. "The phoenix?" she asks and I nod. "I stayed at a camp one time that was made by the phoenix." She says and I put my head in my hands.

"Oh she knew… she was being good while you were… weren't." Snow says and I sigh loudly. "She won't even look at me." I say and Snow rests her hand on mine.

"You will figure it out." Snow says sweetly before we hear Henrys voice. "Granma! We are ready!" he says and Snow and I walk into the living room.

"Bye momma" he says wrapping my in a hug. "By sweetheart." I say kissing his head before he scurries out with Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER

"_**Phoenix! Phoenix!" I hear someone shouting and walk out to the camp. A moment later Markus runs up. "It's your village!" he pants and my blood runs ice cold.**_

"_**My parents." I say before running through the camp to my horse. I jump on and kick it alive racing towards the portal.**_

_**As I race through the woods I hear other people and turn around to see some of my men fallowing me. I kick the horse harder as we race to my village.**_

_**After an hour journey we enter the outskirts of the village to see the queen and her men still there with the people lined up with bows trained on them.**_

_**I make my mask appear as I jump down from my horse with my men. "Let them go!" I shout pulling my sword and stalking towards the queen and her dozen men.**_

_**My six men flank me as I stalk closer. Her face looks un-amused as she gives me the one over. "So you're the phoenix." She says and I nod**_

"_**I was excepting something more impressive." She says and I raise my sword. "Well we are enough to stop you. Now leave." I say and she smirks before pointing with her hand as her men charge us.**_

_**I stab one of the men moving around them to face off with her. One of her soldiers comes at me and she sends him away.**_

_**She blasts fire at me and I block it with water. We move around each other in circles as the men fight each other.**_

_**I look over my shoulder and see that her soldiers have fallen. My men move to help me back I make them stay back.**_

_**Finally I see an opening and lunge at her. I grab her at the throat and hold her against the wall. Her eyes burn with hate for me.**_

_**I look down at her and for a second think I can harm her. My mother. I move my hand and grab her wrist before burning it and hearing her growl.**_

_**After a second I push off and make her vanish. I turn around and see my parents. "Mom, dad" I whisper before hugging them.**_

"_**You have to come back with me, this place isn't safe anymore." I say grasping them like a life line.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anderson to the ER" I hear over the speakers as I walk back to the desk. "Yeah Sarah what now?" I ask the secretary.

"The queen is waiting for you in the meeting room five." She says and I raise an eyebrow. "The queen?" she nods "yes Queen Snow." She says and I rap the counter before walking down the hall.

I push open the door and walk inside to see Snow sitting down on the chair. She stands up when I come inside.

"Your majesty" I say closing the door. She walks over and takes my face in her hands turning it to look at me closely.

"Um your highness?" I say as she backs up to look me over.

"Come now Phoenix there is no need for titles. You saved my life a couple of times." She says and I smile remembering.

"Yes but I didn't know you were the princess to be Queen." I say and she smiles before it turns into a little frown. "And I didn't know you were a princess yourself." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Regina told me that she is your mother." Snow says and I lock my jaw. "And you are here because?" I ask and she crosses her arms.

"Well first of all we are sister now." She says and I laugh but she doesn't so I cross my arms. "Step sisters" I say and she shrugs.

"I don't want to hear Regina defended." I say and she shakes her head. "No you have heard that already. But if you are trying to hurt Regina its working." She says and I frown.

"But we are family now, and you have Henry." She says resting her hand on my shoulder. "We fought each other tooth and nail." I say and she smiles grimly.

"I don't know what you want from her. But she can't do more then she has. She has apologized and stopped using magic then put her life on the line twice for this town." she says and I shake my head.

"You are just like her. Stubborn and all. Listen, she is going to be in your life just like she always has. Wouldn't you rather it been not fighting and killing this time? If you want to feel like you have options in this then make the next move." Snow says rubbing my arms comforting.

"Good bye Natalie." She whispers as I stare off thinking about what she said. "Goodbye Snow." I half reply back to her.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER

- (Natalie)-

A week passes and I haven't seen Regina since the woods. I drive up to her house and park on the road just staring at the big mansion.

_Listen, she is going to be in your life just like she always has. Wouldn't you rather it been not fighting and killing this time? If you want to feel like you have options in this, then you make the next move._

I slowly get out of the car and push open the gate and walking up the walkway to her porch. I knock on the door and shuffle between my feet waiting.

Finally the door opens and Regina stops. She stares at me for a moment before her face breaks out in a huge smile.

"Natalie" the name rolls off her tongue like it's sacred.

"hey." I say before shuffling my feet.

"Do you want to come inside sweetheart?" she asks and I look over her shoulder to the inside of the house. She steps to the side letting me see inside.

"_Listen, she is going to be in your life just like she always has."_

I let out a sigh as I step towards the door feeling like I am joining the devil. I walk past her into the house and she closes the door smiling.

"So I don't know what you expect from me." I say crossing my arms for protection. "Oh honey I don't expect anything from you. I just want you to give me a chance to have a part in your life. Even a small part." She says and I nod.

"well seeing as how Belle doesn't have a book on reconnecting with your birth mother who is the Ex-Evil Queen you are going to have to lead." I say and she smiles brightly. She looks like she wants to hug me but restrains herself.

"Well why don't we go to the kitchen." She says before walking past me and I fallow her to the very modern looking kitchen.

She motions to the chairs at the table and I take one. She opens the refrigerator "what can I get you to drink?" she asks and I look at her. "I have milk, juice, apple cider and water." She says "um juice is fine." I say and she smiles.

She pours the drinks and walks over with two cups and sits down a plate of cookies. I take the drink but eye the cookies carefully.

"I won't poison you." She says and I hear the humor in her voice. I look up and see her smiling at me. I nod incoherently before taking a sip of the drink.

"So you're a nurse?" she says and I nod. "Yeah for the last twenty eight years." I say and she frowns a bit but quickly goes back to smiling.

"You're the mayor." I say taking a bite of a cookie and she nods. "Yeah for twenty eight years now." She says and I let out a short laugh. Her face lights up when I laugh and I smile.

I pull out my phone and look at it. "Well I have to be going before my parents get worried." I say and she smiles even though I know she's not ready for me to leave.

"Here give me your phone." I say and she looks at me before sliding it over. I take her phone and put in my number.

"There that's my number" I say and hand her my phone to put her number in. "there you go sweetheart." She says and I take it back and put her name in.

I stand and walk to the door. "Natalie?" I hear her voice and turn around. "Yeah?" she walks closer to me and I raise an eyebrow. "If we are going to try to do this relationship. And that's what I want, more than life it's self."

I nod for her to continue. "I have a deal for you." She says licking her lips nervously. "I won't push and try to talk to you all the time. If…"

I nod waving my hand "if?"

"If you agree to have breakfast with me every morning, or every morning you can." She says and I watch her for a minute. "Um ok that's… um ok." I say and she smiles brightly.

"I have to go though." I say before opening the door and walking out to my car. Finally when I get to my car and let out a relaxed breath.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER

The next morning I wake up and look at the clock. Agh I have to have breakfast with the Queen. I mutter to myself climbing out of bed and getting dressed.

I shower and change before driving down town and parking in front of the diner. I walk inside and look around for Regina. When I don't see her I walk over to the counter.

"Hey Natalie, or should I say Phoenix." She says and I groan "so that's going around now?" I say and she smiles.

"Well you saved over half of the town." she smirks and I rub my head. "Red help me out, don't keep spreading it around." I say and she get s twinkle in her eyes.

"What's in it for me?" I level a glare on her. "Um you owe me a favor or to, or should I say you owe the Phoenix a favor." I say and she growls.

"Don't forget about the time I saved you from those hunters." I say and she nods. "Ok fine." I smile brightly and take the coffee out of her hand.

"So why are you here so early?" she asks leaning on the counter.

"I'm meeting someone." I say and she raises an eyebrow. "Regina?" she asks and I look back over at her. "Yeah."

"Why have you been around her so much lately?" she asks and I groan looking into my cup. "She is my mother." I mutter under my breath and she squeals jumping up and covering her mouth.

"No way-…" she starts but I slap my hand over her mouth as everyone looks over at us. Regina lets the door close behind her as she watches us.

I am now sitting on the counter. I slowly move my hand off her mouth. "Are you going to be quiet?" I ask and she nods so I move my hand away.

"Natalie?" Regina's voice asks behind me and I turn around. She is watching me with raised eyebrows. "Why are you on the counter?" she asks and I shrug "Red and I are just talking."

"On the counter?" she asks and I shrug again. "Well you know-… yeah" I say and she shakes her head. "I'm going to sit back there; I'll let you finish your counter talk." She says and I sigh as she walks away.

"Do not say a word to anyone, we will talk later." I spin around and glare at Red who has her mouth hanging open. "Red?" I repeat and she nods.

"Good, I don't need this getting out." I say sliding off the counter and walking over to the back booth where Regina is.

Regina smiles when I come over. "Hey sweetheart." I force a smile as I sit down a crossed from her. "You drink coffee?" she asks eyeing my cup.

"Like I breathe air" I say and she chuckles.

A moment later Red walks up. "I see you got your act together." I say to her with a raised eyebrow. She shoots me a glare and I smirk.

She opens her mouth to say something snide to me. "Ah… ah… Remember that time, with the Phoenix. Who let you stay with them for a month?" I ask and she sighs before hanging her head.

"Good, now I need at least two more of these." I say raising my coffee. "It's too early for this." I whine and Red nods before looking at Regina.

"Whatever the special is today." She says and Red nods before looking at me one more time and walking away.

"So you helped Red?" Regina asks and I nod taking a long sip of coffee. "Do you like to ride?" she asks and I sit my cup down.

"Yeah"

She stares at me but the look on her face shows that she is a million miles away. "Regina?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry you have your fathers eyes, you remind me of him so much." She says and I furrow my eyebrows realizing I know nothing about him.

"Tell me about him?" I ask and she smiles retreating to another world again.

"He was the stable boy at my parent's castle. We fell in love but I knew my parents would never agree. We planned on running away together. My mother found out and she ripped his heart out in front of me."

I flinch at the fact of his untimely death. "I found out I was pregnant after that. I was so happy to have something of him, to remind me of our love. And that's what you do, every time I see you I see him." she says and I shift uncomfortably.

The rest of breakfast goes pretty easily. When we get out to the parking lot Regina walks over to my car with me.

"I know it's really soon but I was wondering if I could hug you?" she asks boldly before shifting and showing her nervously.

I bit my lip and try to think of an excuse. "I guess if that's what you want." I say and she steps closer to me not breaking eye contact.

She slowly pulls me into her arms. My body tingles at her close proximity. She holds me tight and I can hear her heart beating.

Finally she pulls away and wipes the tears from her face. "Thank you" she says and I nod before moving to my car.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER

I pull up in front of the Charming's apartment; Snow called me and said that she wanted to see me. Apparently it's a sister thing that's not optional. And no one disobeys the _Queen._

I walk upstairs to the door and knock. I wait a moment and the door opens to reveal Snow standing there smiling.

"You came." She says motioning me inside.

"Well you said it wasn't optional and no one ignores the_ Queen_" I say and she laughs as I look around and notice Emma and James.

"James, Emma this is Natalie, she is Regina's daughter." She explains resting her hands on my shoulders and smiling at the father and daughter who have their mouths hanging open.

"Regina has a daughter?" James stutters and I shrug "apparently"

Emma stands up and walks over "does Henry know?" she asks and I shake my head. "No I'm not really happy about these advents." I explain and Emma laughs.

"So wait how do you know Snow?" James asks pointing between us. "Well back home I used to go by the Phoenix, I saved Snow once." I say and she smiles nodding.

"Oh so how is Regina taking this?" Emma asks and I drop my shoulders. "She really wants to get to know Natalie but it's not really going well." Snow says

"No one tell Henry before we do please." I say and they nod.

"So that means you're my aunt?" Emma asks and I smile "I guess so."

Snow pulls me over to the table and pushes me into a chair before sitting a cup of cocoa in front of me and sitting down a crossed from me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk down to the docks and sit on a bench looking out at the roaring ocean. All of this drama is taking a toll on me.

Why do I have to put up with this? I can just tell her I want nothing to do with her and try to get her off my back.

"Nurse Natalie" I hear and look over to see Henry. I smile at the boy that doubles as a brother unknowingly.

"Hello Henry" I say and he asks if he can sit next to me. I nod and he plops down pulling out a leather bound book.

"This is my book of all of the stories from the enchanted forest." He explains and I smile listening to him show me the stories.

After a moment he stops and looks at me. "Who are you back there?" he asks and I sigh running a hand through my hair.

"Tell you what, you guess." I say motioning to the book.

"Ok I can do that." He says and I smile. "But you should probably be getting home so your mom isn't worried." I say and he stands slowly.

"How will I be able to tell you when I figure it out?" he asks and I hand him is backpack. "I will be around." I say as he smiles and runs off.

I have a cute little brother.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER

- (Natalie)-

Natalie) - Can we take a rain check on breakfast today?

Regina Mills) - Sure sweetheart, are you ok?

Natalie) - Yeah, I have to have breakfast with my parents.

Regina Mills) - Ok well I will see you tomorrow?

Natalie) - Sure

I hit the send button before climbing out of bed and putting my clothes on. I drive downtown and stop at Granny's before work.

I walk inside and get a coffee "thanks Red." She smiles before sniffing a little bit. "Why are you sad Nat?" she asks and I shake my head.

"It's nothing. I have to go." I say before turning and stopping cold in my tracks when I see Regina there. She looks at me, her eyes screaming hurt.

"It's not what it looks like." I say and she cocks her head. "Really? Because it looks like you lied." She says and I move past her to outside.

"Natalie" I hear her behind me and stop to turn around. "Yeah?" I reply and she looks me over before walking closer to me.

"What did I do, you were withdrawn yesterday and today you lied to me." she says and I shake my head. "I just don't want to talk to you today." I say and she reels back.

"Natalie give me an inch here. What's the matter?" she says and I frown before turning around. "I really just don't want to see you today."

She wraps her hand around my wrist. "Natalie please talk to me!" she begs and I glare at her. "Today is my anniversary and I really just want to go to work. Please."

She turns me around and looks at me with wide eyes. "What did you say?" she asks and I let out a breath. "I was married twenty eight years ago. And this would be the first year I remember it in that time."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." She says before wrapping her arms around me gently. I rip out of her arms and glare at her.

"Just stay away from me." I say angrily. "Sweetheart why are you made at me?" she asks and I rub my face roughly.

"Because it's all your fault!" I snap and she looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?" she asks and I look away before looking back at her.

"You ripped his heart out." I say and her face becomes contorted in horror. "What are you talking about?"

"Your soldiers captured the 'Phoenix' and some of its men. You tried to take my heart but Markus jumped in front of me and you took his instead. You killed him!" she stands their shocked and horrified.

"Now even though I have agreed to try and have a relationship with you, I would rather not see you on the day that is supposed to be one of the happiest for me." I say turning and leaving her there gaping in the middle of the sidewalk.

I drive to work and wipe my eyes before going inside


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER

- (Natalie)-

The next morning I sit in the back booth of Granny's waiting on Regina. When the ten minute late marker hits I sigh and pull out my phone.

Natalie) - Breakfast?

Regina Mills) - you want to meet?

Natalie) - I'm already here.

Regina Mills) - on my way, be there in ten.

Natalie) - K

I put my headphones in and lean back soaking up the music while I wait. My eyes are closed as the music flows through.

After a while I feel a hand on my hand. I open my eyes to see Regina sitting a crossed from me. I pull the headphones out and put my phone away.

"Good morning" I say before looking back up at her. "Good morning sweetheart." She says smiling weekly at me.

"Sorry I didn't know we weren't meeting today." I say and she squeezes my hand making realize it was still there. "I didn't think you would want to meet." She says and I shake my head.

"We have a deal." I say and she nods "you are amazing." She says and I look at her confused not fallowing.

"You are very honorable, a lot more then I am." She says and I look out the window for a moment. I feel Regina's hand on my cheek making me face her. She brings her other hand up to my face.

I feel her warm breath on my face and I am very uncomfortable. "Natalie I am sorry for what I did to Markus. I would understand if you never forgive me. But I want you to know that I am so proud of you. You are a better person then I will ever be." She says and I move out of her hands.

"Let's talk about something else." I say and she nods understandingly.

After a few minutes of silence I look over and see her staring at me intently. "What?" I ask and she sighs looking down at her cup for a moment.

"I want to tell Henry who you are." She says and I frown for a moment looking out the window. After a minute I turn back to her.

"You're not going to give up and leave me alone?" I ask leveling a look on her and she shakes her head. "No sweetheart."

"Fine I guess that's the right thing to do." I say and she smiles even though I am less than thrilled about it.

"Will you meet me at the small playground by the beach tomorrow and we can tell Henry?" she asks and I nod before taking another bite of my food.

"Thank you" she smiles going to her food as we go back to silence.

After dinner I stand grabbing my keys and phone and sitting a bill on the table. Regina picks it up and hands it to me. "Let me." she says and I shakes my head putting it back.

"Honey please." She says pressing it into my hand. "Fine" I say putting my money away as she gets out of the booth and we walk outside.

"Well goodbye" I say coldly as I walk to my car. I hear her fallow me "I love you Nat." she says and I keep my head down with my hand on the door handle.

My blood runs cold at that phrase. She keeps saying it to me, throwing it around so casually. All of my memories make me believe that she isn't capable of love.

Finally I sigh and open my door. "See ya" I reply climbing into the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- (Natalie)-

My shoes crunch on the gravel as I close my car door and wrap my scarf tighter around me. I walk through the trees to the little playground.

I see Regina watching Henry swinging. She laughs at something he says before pulling out her phone and taking a photo.

I walk closer and finally Henry sees me. "Nurse Natalie!" he exclaims before jumping off the swing and running over to me.

"Hello Henry." I say and he smiles at me. "I know who you are." He says and I look over at Regina wondering if she told him already.

"You're the Phoenix! I read about it in my book." He says and I smile at him. "Yes that's who I am." I say and he smiles brightly.

"You're a good guy." He says and I nod. We hear Regina call Henry and see her sitting on the bench. She motions us over and we walk over.

Henry sits down next to his mom as I stay standing. "Henry I have to tell you something important." Regina says and Henry watches her closely.

"Henry back home before I married Snows father I was in love with Daniel. After my mother killed him I found out I was pregnant. My mom told me the baby died when she was born but she lied." Regina says and Henry opens his mouth and closes it a few times.

"Henry, Natalie is my daughter." Regina says and Henrys head snaps over to me. "You're my sister?" he asks and I nod slowly.

"But you and my- our mom fought each other in the enchanted forest… she killed your husband." He says and I feel a cut at the mention of Markus.

Regina freezes and I shift my weight on my feet. "Listen Henry, we can't choose our parents. She gave birth to me so that makes us brother and sister." I say and he watches me closely before smiling.

"I have always wanted a sister." He says jumping up and hugging me tightly. I pat his head before hugging him back.

"Does that mean you are going to come over to our house more and hang out with me?" Henry asks excitedly.

Regina rests her hand on his shoulder and he looks at her. "Let's not get carried away." She says and I smile at him.

"It means we are totally going hang out and do sibling things more." I say kneeling in front of him. He smiles brightly "will you come over and have dinner with mom and me, since she is your mom to? We can be a family." He says and I look up at Regina who is watching me worried.

"We will have to see kiddo." I say and he smiles again.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER

_**I kick the horse harder as I run along the river and away from Regina's men. The horse pants harder and I turn fast and go a crossed the river before stopping and letting the horse breath.**_

"_**Hey let me go!" I hear a female voice shout and nudge my horse.**_

_**I ride up the road and see a group of poorly dressed men. Bandits. Surrounding a young woman. "you would do well to let her go." I say as they pull knifes on her.**_

_**They all turn and look at me. "And you would do well to go on with your business." They say turning their backs to me and advancing on the women.**_

"_**Fine, your mistake." I say before releasing an arrow on the man and letting more fly. Finally they all lay dead and the woman looks over.**_

"_**There they are!" we hear a shout and look up to see the queens black soldiers. I ride the horse past the woman and put down my hand for her to grab.**_

_**She jumps onto the horses back and we take off through the woods. "Are they still behind us?" I shout before ducking under some branches.**_

"_**Yes!" she calls back tightening her grip on me.**_

"_**Hold on!" I shout before closing my eyes and making us disappear. We reappear just a few feet from the portal to the camp.**_

_**We ride into the portal and a moment later are in my camp. Richard runs up and grabs my horse's rains. "Phoenix it's good to have you back." He says and I nod before jumping down and holding my hand out to the woman who is looking around in shock.**_

"_**You're the phoenix?" she asks and I nod. She jumps down from the horse and I look over at Richard. "Take good care of her today, I ran her extra hard." I say and he nods before walking off with her.**_

"_**What is this place?" she asks as we walk to my tent. "A safe place from the queen and others." I say and watch her nod.**_

"_**You can stay in my tent for now." I look at her silently asking for her name. "Snow." She says and I raise an eyebrow. "Snow white?" I asks and she nods.**_

_**Snow White is the step-daughter of Regina my mother. We are sisters. "Well Snow let's get you some food." I say motioning to her to fallow me.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit in the cafeteria on my lunch break drawing in a little notepad on the table. My phone rings and I pull it out reading the name.

**Regina Mills**

I sigh before pushing the answer button and holding it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Natalie its Regina." Regina's voice fills my ear.

"I know, what's up?" I ask tapping my pencil.

"Henry was wondering if you would come over for dinner tonight?" she says and I massage my forehead. I'm talking to this woman because she wouldn't leave me alone and pacifying her was one thing. But I wasn't planning on playing family.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to… Henry is just really excited about having a sister." She says trying to stay diplomatic but I can hear the longing in her voice.

I sigh loudly and drop my pencil. "What time?"

"Really?" I hear her voice pick up. "Yeah for Henry." I say looking at my watch.

"Six?" she asks and I nod but remember she can't see me. "Ok six, is there anything I should bring?" I ask standing and walking to the trash can to throw away my empty plate.

"No just yourself" she says and I say goodbye before hanging up.

-After work

I walk out to my car and slide in. after I turn it on I look over at my phone. _Five o'clock_. Good I have an hour before I have to be at Regina's.

I take a deep breath and think for a moment. "Well if I'm going to be a sister I should start it out right." I say to myself before driving over to the Charming's apartment.

I shoot a text to my parents as I wait for the door to open. A moment later the door opens and Snow stands there.

"Natalie, hey" she says and I smile at her half heartedly. "Hey is Emma around?" I ask and she motions me inside.

"Emma! Natalie's here to see you." Snow calls motioning me to the counter. I sit down as I hear rustling upstairs. "I will be down in a minute." She calls as I sit down.

"So Regina told me that ya'll told Henry about you." Snow says and I nod. "Yeah, you and Regina talk?" I ask and she smiles.

"Yeah we are getting better." She says and I nod as she sits a glass of water in front of me. "Henry is really excited about having a sister." She smirks and I run my finger around the rim of the glass.

"He's a good kid." I say not really interested and she cocks her head.

"Is something wrong?" asks resting her hand on mine a crossed the table. "I never wanted any of this. I was fine with just having my mom and dad. I have known since I as fifteen that Regina was my birth mother but I never wanted to have anything to do with her. Now I am playing house and family with the women." I say taking a sip of my drink.

Snow lets out a deep breath. "I don't know what to tell you. You are going to have to make peace with this on your own, but I am here for you." She says and I roll my eyes.

"A lot of help you are." She smirks and pats my hand. "What are big sisters for?" I roll my eyes and Emma comes down the stares at the sometime.

"Hey Nat." I stand up as she comes over.

"Hey so I am going to Regina's tonight for dinner and it will be my first time hanging out with Henry so I thought I would bring him something. Are there any video games he likes?" I ask and she thinks for a moment.

"He likes racing games, but if you get him anything with some half dressed chick I will kill you." She says and I laugh. "Thanks."

"Why didn't you just ask Regina though?" She asks "because she would insist that I don't have to bring anything." Emma laughs nodding as I leave the apartment.

Thirty minutes later I ring the doorbell and shift onto the balls of my feet. A moment later the door opens and Henry stands there.

"Hey Natalie!" he shouts and I smile at him.

"Henry don't shout at Natalie." Regina calls from the kitchen. "Come inside" he says bowing at the waist and I smile.

We walk into the kitchen and Regina looks up at me. She is very domestic looking with some faded jeans on and solid colored blouse under an apron.

"Natalie" she says and I nod at her. The smell of food fills the room and I take deep breaths. "Nurse Natalie look the kids at the school signed my cast." He says lifting his arm and smiling.

I look at the cast and tell him that it's cool. "Henry you don't have to call me nurse Natalie, you can call me Natalie or Nat or even Natty." I say and he nods tapping his chin.

"Does anyone call you Natty?" he asks and I shake my hand. "Well then that's what I am going to call you. That's my special nickname for you." He says and I tussle his hair.

"That sounds good little man. Now I have something for you." I say and I see Regina look over at me to abject.

"This is my first big sister present to you." I say pulling out the bag and handing it to him. He smiles brightly at me before putting his hand in and pulling out the video game.

"Mario Carts?" he says as his face lights up. I nod and he flips the game over reading it. "Thank you so much Natty!" he exclaims and throws his arms around me.

"Well Emma told me you had a Wii and I thought I will school you in Mario carts later." I say as he begins bouncing up and down.

"Can I go try it out?" he asks and I stand up. "It's up to Regina." I say and he looks over at Regina who is staring at us in a daze.

"Mom can I?" he asks and I raise and eyebrow at her. "Regina?" I say and she shakes her head snapping out of it.

"Yeah?" she asks looking at Henry. "Can I go try the new game Natty got me?" he asks and she looks at him.

"The table needs set." She says and I step closer. "I'll do it." I say and she looks over at me and shakes her head. "You're our guest."

"I insist." I say and she sighs before nodding at Henry. "Yes! Thanks again Natty." He shouts running out of the room.

After he is gone Regina looks over at me. "You didn't have to do that." She says and I smile. "I know and I knew that you would say that." I say and she goes back to the dough she is messing with on the counter.

"So where are the plates and stuff?" I ask and she points them out.

After the food is finished Regina calls Henry in and we sit down at the table.

"So how are you parents Natalie?" Regina asks and I answer fine. After that we fall into silence until Henry begins rambling about something or other.

"Natalie will you tell me about some of your adventures as the Phoenix?" Henry asks and I look over at Regina who looks uncomfortable.

"Well there was this one time that I found a young woman who was on the run from the queen. I brought her back to my camp and we become good friends. Once we went out hunting and she saved me from an ogre."

"Who was the woman?" Henry asks and I smile "it was Snow White." I say and I hear Regina choke on her drink before she starts coughing.

Henry's eyes get wide "you saved my grandma?" he asks and I nod. "Yes I did."

"That's so cool; I'm going to ask her about it tomorrow at school." He says and I laugh but Regina stays quiet.

After dinner the dishes are washed and put away and I walk into the living room with Henry. "Okay little brother are you ready to lose?" I ask and he laughs.

We set up the game and start racing. A few minutes later Regina comes into the room and sits down on the couch.

I cross the finish line and pump my fist in the air. "I win!" Henry jumps up "not fair I was fight behind you and then you disappeared." He says and I laugh.

"I took a short cut." I say and he sits back down crossing his arms. "I tell you what I will show you the tricks" I say and he smiles.

"Really?" he asks and I nod.

I twist my wrist and the remote flies out of his hand and into mine. "What was that?" he exclaims staring wide eyed at me.

"What this?" I spin my wrist and it appears back in his hand. He looks from his hand to me to his hand. "You can do magic?" he asks and I nod.

"Yep it's a perk of being a true love baby." I say and he nods numbly.

"Can you do other things?" he asks and I smile before lifting him into the air and flipping him over. He is laughing as he spins around.

"Natalie don't." Regina says and I look over at her to see her shifting uncomfortably. I sigh before sitting him back down gently on the ground.

"What else?" he asks and I snap my fingers turning him into a dog. Regina gasps from the couch and Henry runs over and jumps on my lap licking me.

I snap and turn him back. "That was so cool!" he exclaims and I laugh before his face gets serious. "Have you ever used your magic to hurt people?" he asks and I look over at Regina who looks hurt as well as curious.

"No Henry I haven't. I would like to tell you I have never hurt or killed people but that isn't so. But I have never used magic to hurt people." I say and he looks me over as if testing my honesty.

"Ok I believe you." He says and I smile at him as we go back to our game.

-Later that night

"Ok Henry say good night to Natalie its time for bed." Regina says and Henry sighs before standing up. "Good night Natty." He says coming over to hug me.

"Don't worry little bro we will hang out soon." I say and he pulls back smiling "thank you again for the game." He says and I smile.

"No worries" he hugs Regina before waving at me one more time. I wave back as he runs up stairs. Regina and I are left alone with awkwardness.

"You are well in-tuned with your magic" she says and I smirk "yes after years of practice." I say and she looks uncomfortable.

"Regina I'm not going to hurt Henry" I say and she shakes her head. "Oh I know, it just reminded me of when we fought against each other that time back home." She says and I nod.

"Well I didn't kill you and you didn't kill me." I say chuckling but her face is serious. "But I could have." She says and I shake my head.

"No I wouldn't have let you." I say and she just stares at me. I walk over to her slowly and grab her wrist. I turn it over and lift it. I see the small white line that has scared from where I burnt her on that day.

She snaps out of it and lifts my shirt sleeve to look at the scar on my forearm. "I can't believe I hurt you." She says and I laugh "it makes a great story."

She shakes her head but smirks at me.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER

I walk down the sidewalk watching the cars pass when I hear a familiar voice.

"Natalie!" I turn and look back to see Regina. I sigh as I stand still waiting for her to catch up. "Hey Regina." I say and she smiles at me.

"Where are you off to?" she asks and I look at her confused. "To get Henry from school, I told you that yesterday." I say and she nods.

"Oh yeah." I shake my head "why aren't you at work?" I ask and she smiles again. "I thought I would walk with my kid's home." She says and I scoff as she smirks.

"You are very good." I say looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" she asks and I look over at her. "You know our deal was just breakfast, so you told Henry about me because you knew I wouldn't be able to say no to him." I say and she smirks touching her head with her index finger.

"I can't help that Henry loves you… and so do I." she says and I snort and she looks at me sideways. "I know you don't care about me and only see me because of our deal. But you have a soft spot for Henry and will spend all the time in the world with him." she says and I roll my eyes.

We get to a cross walk and a white van stops at the line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Natalie)-

I open my eyes slowly and look around. I blink a few times trying to adjust to the dark. "Ugh! Where am I?" I ask no one in particular as I notice the chains on my wrists holding them to the wall.

"It's a basement of some sort?" I hear a female voice reply and I jump making the chains rattle.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I shout moving my head around in the dark.

"Its Regina sweetheart… shh… I am attached to the wall a crossed from you." She says soothingly and I drop against the chains.

"Why are we here?" I ask looking around for an example.

"I don't know, we were walking downtown talking then I woke up here."

"Hey what about magic." I exclaim snapping my fingers trying to get rid of the cuffs. "I tried magic already but the chains are blocking it." She says and I curse loudly shaking the cuffs.

"Now that's not very becoming of a princess." I hear a voice and turn to see a man walk into the room. He walks over and stands in front of me.

"John." I say spitting and he laughs. "That's Prince John to you." He says and I growl at him.

"What do you want?" I ask and he grabs my face. "Now I am in-charge here.' He says stroking my face before kissing my cheek.

"Get your hands off my daughter." I hear Regina hiss from her corner. "Now, now my queen this is between the princess and I." he says before turning back to me.

"Then let Regina go." I say and her growl and her chains shake. "No!" John sighs irritated and turns to Regina. "It's ok Regina I have this under control." He says before looking back at me.

"Let her go so she can scamper off to get reinforcements?" he says and I pull against the chains. "No that won't do, so she will just have to stay."

"Now do you remember a time when I was the king?" he asks but puts his finger on my lips so I cant respond. "I was king, and then someone." He looks over at Regina and the guard that has come into the room as he points at me. "helped my brother Richard take the throne back."

He moves closer to me, putting his face next to my ear. "And I have waited all this time for my revenge and second chance at power." He says stepping back and tapping his fingers together.

"So it will probably be a long and painful process but it must me done." He says smirking.

"John let my daughter go or so help me…" Regina stops when john grabs my face with his hands roughly. A look of horror passes over her face and she starts shaking with rage.

He pulls his hands away "now that we have an understanding we should get started." He says nodding to the guard who leaves the room.

John smiles at me before walking to Regina. "Now I have work to do and you can't talk through it so it would be best for you to be silent." He says gagging her as she kicks at him.

The guard returns with a box and cords. "So I was thinking" John starts talking as he walks over and connects the cords to me.

"What better way to get my kingdom back then magic, so I thought… hey The Phoenix or Natalie has magic and is the reason I lost my kingdom. So what's going to happen is I am going to pull the magic from you and store it in the box." He says patting the box as my eyes go wide.

Regina shakes her arms against the restraints. "Shall we get started?"

- (Regina)-

I scream and rip against the chains keeping me from saving my daughter. John rests his hand on a switch before flipping it.

A grinding sound mixed with Natalie's screams fill the room. Her body shoots forward but is stopped by the cuffs. She screams as tears stream down her face. Her body twists and rips against the cuffs.

I scream into the gag trying to use magic against the restraints. They can't hurt her, this isn't her fault. I need to protect her. I haven't her whole life and I have to now.

After an hour Natalie can barely keep her eyes open as she falls against the chains. John flips the switch off and rips the cords off her. Her eyes fall close and her body crumbles.

John takes the cuffs off before replacing them with handcuffs and laying her on the floor. He moves the hair out of her face almost lovingly.

He walks over to me "we need to let her get her rest, don't want her to die on the first taking." He says smirking.

He takes the gag off leaving the chains on. I spit on him and he reels back before wiping it off his face. "That was a mistake, one that your daughter will pay for." He says before turning and leaving the room with the guard fallowing him.

I look over in the corner and see Natalie's body shaking. "Shh sweetheart, it will be ok." I say trying to soothe her even though I can't touch her.

"Natalie it's going to be ok." I say praying that she will fight. She is a fighter.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER

- (Natalie)-

I wake up shaking after tossing and turning. My whole body is quivering and shaking. My body is cold and hot at the same time. Everything down to the bone hurts.

I turn my head looking around because I can't muster the strength to sit up. "Regina?" my voice comes out scratchy and broken.

"You're awake, thank god." I hear her voice but don't move. I blink a few times before focusing on her form on the wall.

"Are you ok?" I ask looking her over, she frowns before chuckling as tears run down her face. "What's wrong he didn't hurt you did he?" I ask worried as I try to sit up.

"Natalie no don't get up!" she yells forcefully and I lay back down. "No sweetheart I'm fine, it's just you were the one that had part of you sucked out and you are worried about me." she says sniffling.

"I'm sorry it's what I do." I say and she smiles. "Honey I'm the mom, it's what I do." She says and I hiss as I begin coughing.

My body rattles with coughing fits. "Natalie breath, breath." She says and I do carefully. After I feel my breath come back to my body I lay back trying to relax.

"Sweetheart you need to sleep." She says and I roll over onto my hands and knees before half crawling and dragging myself towards Regina.

"Natalie what are you doing!? No stop now!?" she yells panicking. Finally I get to her bent knees on the ground.

"Natalie are you ok?" she asks and I take some deep breath and steady myself. "Yeah I'm fine." I whisper before shifting to a sitting position with my back against the wall and my side next to her.

I curl up beside her and sigh deeply. "I don't want to be by myself over there." I say closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

"Natalie?" I hear her call as I drift to the brink of sleep. "Mhh?" I say cuddling closer to her. "Baby I love you, you know that right?" she says and I nod as I feel the darkness pull me in.

"Yeah I know."

Later I feel a warm body next to me. I open my eyes and see Regina watching me closely. "Honey how do you feel?" she asks and I shrug

"Cold and achy." I say sitting back against the wall.

I watch her as she looks at me with such love. "You really do love me." I mutter looking at the ground. Regina turns her head to look at me.

"Oh course I love you, there is no one I love more. You and Henry are my heart and soul." She says and I look up at her.

I lean my head back against the wall. "I need a name for you." I say thinking as I hear her chuckle. "What Regina isn't good enough?" she says and I snort before grabbing my ribs.

"Everyone calls you Regina. Henry calls you mom, but I have a mom already." I say and I don't open my eyes because I don't want to see the hurt that might be there.

"I need my own special name for you." I say and I open my eyes to see her smiling.

I think for a few minutes before smiling. "Reggie." I say and I hear her laugh. "Reggie really?" she asks and I nod moving closer to her.

"Yeah you're my Reggie." I say and she smile with tears in her eyes at me.

"Ok now Reggie I'm going to help you stand. You need to get your arms moving before you lose blood flow in them." I say and she shakes her head.

"I'm fine but you need to save your energy. "She says and I stand up in front of her. My legs shake but I ignore them and grab her waist helping her stand.

She starts swaying back and forth like she is going to fall. I wrap my arms around her waist in a hug like position.

"Your hugging me." she says and I can hear the smile in her voice. "No I'm keeping you steady." I say and she laughs.

"Now move you arms and get the blood flowing." I command and she begins moving her arms. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you." She says and I smile. "I take care of other people, it's what I do." I say and she laughs before kissing my hair.

"I know."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER

_**Markus and I sit out in a field counting the stars. The camp is asleep and there are only a few fires around the tents.**_

_**My men walk the perimeter to keep watch. My head rests on Markus's chest as he runs a hand through my hair.**_

"_**Sweetheart can I ask you a question?" he asks and I look up at him to see a serious look on his face. "Sure what is it?" I ask and he sits up.**_

"_**Why did you start this camp? Why put all of this responsibility on your eighteen year old shoulders." He asks and I look into the sky before looking over at him.**_

"_**Markus I was adopted when I was a baby by my mom and dad." I say and his mouth falls open. "My birth mother was told I died when I was born by her mother so that she would marry another man." I say and he rubs my back.**_

"_**My birth mother is Regina." I say and his breath leaves his body and he gapes at me.**_

"_**The things that have happened to these people are her fault. I feel responsible to help them since my mother has caused the harm." I say and he pulls me closer to him.**_

"_**It's not your fault but it makes me love you all the more." He says and I smile at him before kissing him gently.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wakey wakey!" my eyes snap open to see Prince John in front of me smiling meanly.

He grabs my arm and pulls me up. "Don't hurt her." Regina says as she pulls me over to the wall and chains me to it.

He starts to hook the wires up to me. "Now let's get started" he says before flicking the switch down and my screams fill the room.

- (Regina)-

Natalie screams as John stands there and watches her. He walks closer and begins taunting her. She curses him loudly before spitting on him.

He flips the switch higher and she screams louder. After an hour of the taunting screaming and cursing Natalie begins to break down.

"Please stop it!" she begs and my heart breaks again for the thousandth time. "It hurts so much!" she cries and I have no tears left to cry.

"That's not how it works Phoenix!" John growls in her face as she cries.

"Please! Dear lord please! Just stop it!" I am sobbing listening to her broken cries. "Just kill me, finish me." she screams as he lets her continue cry.

After almost another hour he flips the switch off and rips the cords off. She whimpers and he leaves with the body guard.

The door slams shut and all the light leaves. I hear Natalie whimpering a crossed the room. "Sweetheart?" I whisper and she doesn't reply.

"Baby?" I repeat and she growls. "Tired…" she whispers hoarsely and I close my eyes. "Rest, sleep." I say and she whimpers her reply.

An hour later I hear Natalie's chains clanking. "Sweetheart?"

"I miss him…" she mutters half conscious. "He always knew what to do. He was stronger than I ever was-… I miss you Markus" she whispers and I hear her tears.

"I almost killed you that day. The day you killed him I almost killed you myself." She whispers and I am crying.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER

The door opens and John walks in without the machine. "Ok princess today we are going to do something different." He says smirking at me

"I have been working on my magic and I have learned a few things." He says before moving his hands in front of him.

The room lights up and three people appear in it. I look over at Regina in the corner whose gaze is fixed on me.

He is replaying the day Markus died in front of me. I close my eyes tightly refusing to look. "No you will watch!" he says snapping at me forcing me to watch with magic.

**Markus and I sneak into the Evil Queens castle. We are looking for some of our people who have been caught and supplies. **

**Markus takes my hand and we slide down the walls quietly. I scan the door with my magic lookgin for my people.**

**I get to a door and freeze. I detect magic use behind this door and not good magic. I feel someone radiating fear.**

"**Markus we need to help whoever is in there." I whisper and he pulls me closer to him. "Natalie that women will kill you in a second. I won't risk losing you." He hisses at me and I roll my eyes behind my mask.**

"**Sweetheart she wants your head on a platter." He says and I sigh. "Markus someone is being hurt in there, please." I beg and after a moment he sighs.**

"**Fine but don't do anything stupid, use your magic if you have to." He says and I nod at him before he throws the door open and we see Regina with her hand in a servants chest.**

"**What the-… who is this?" she shouts before her eyes rest on me and she pulls her hand out of the girl's chest leaving her heart.**

**I wave my hand and the girl vanishes. Regina looks from me to the place where the girl used to be. "You're the phoenix." She says and I nod as she walks closer.**

**I shoot a fire ball at her and she blocks it before moving and locking me to a wall with black smoke. "Let them go!" Markus shouts moving closer to her with his sword out.**

**Regina smirks as they walk closer to each other. I fight against the restraints with all my might and magic.**

**Regina thrusts her hand into Markus's chest and I scream at the top of my lungs. "Nooooo! Markus!" Markus gasps for a breath and I fight harder.**

**Regina looks over and smirks at me before crushing his heart. I lose it as I scream bloody murder and a bright light shoots out of my chest.**

**Regina fly's a crossed the room and hits the other wall. I drop to the ground and scramble over to Markus. I feel him for a pulse as tears stream down my face. When there is none I cry harder even though I knew there wouldn't be one.**

**i wrap my arms around his lifeless body and pull it into my lap. My tears fall onto his face. I run my fingers through his hair.**

"**Markus please… Markus I love you…" I lean down and kiss him gently. Nothing happens and I try again harder.**

"**Markus please don't leave me… I… I need you." I whisper resting my head against his.**

The scene disappears and the tears keep rolling down my face. I avoid looking at Regina. John walks over to me and touches my cheek.

"No matter what she says or does, she will always be the women who ripped your young husband's heart out." He hisses and I hear Regina's breath catch.

"She will never change, she doesn't love you." He says and Regina yells at him. "That's not true… I love you so much." She says but I still don't look at her.

"Well that's enough for today." John says smirking and leavening the room. Once the door is shut all the light leaves.

My whole body is screaming in pain from the chains and use of my magic. I remain silent and Regina doesn't speak either which I am thankful for.

"Nat-…"

"Just stop! If I had the energy I would kill you now." I hiss at her as my body falls against the chains worn out.

"I hate you! I would kill you" I say before repeating '_**I would kill you'**_ a few more times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-(Regina)-

Natalie doesn't speak for the rest of the day. The door opens again and Johns guard comes in. "what now?" Natalie mumbles as he walks over to me.

He pulls out a blindfold and covers my eyes and gags my mouth. I listen carefully since I can't see. I hear him take Natalie's chains off

I guess from the shuffling sound that he has put her on the ground. "What are you doing?" Natalie says weakly.

"Hey get off of me!" she shouts and my blood runs cold. "Just stay still you little tramp!" he growls and I hear shuffling fallowed by the sound of ripping clothes. Natalie continues to fight him and yell.

-Later

Finally I hear silence fallowed by footsteps. A moment later the blindfold comes off. He snaps a cuff onto my wrist before releasing the chains and letting me drop to the floor.

I rip off the gag and curse at him and I feel his hand slap me before he leaves the room. I finally find my legs and crawl over to Natalie. Her clothes are ripped up and there is blood everywhere.

Natalie's eyes are screwed shut and she is whimpering. I take a piece of the ripped shirt and start to carefully wipe the blood off her.

The moment my hand touches her she jumps up and wraps her arm around my neck flipping me onto my side and kicking her leg over to pen me down. My heart starts racing and I stay still before whispering "sweetheart it's Regina." I whisper and she takes some deep breaths before releasing me and sliding back to the wall.

I sit up and move slowly closer to her. She doesn't move as I lift my hand to wipe the blood off her face. She flinches when I touch her.

"Shh… it's going to be ok." I whisper wiping her off.

"Just stay away from me." she whispers but I don't move. "honey." I try carefully but she shakes her head and slides further away from me.

"I don't need your help… I have made it my whole life without it." She growls and my eyes fill. "Honey please-…"

"No!" she hisses before lying down on her side. I stay where I am but don't take my eyes off of her. After a while she falls asleep but she starts shivering uncontrollably. She begins muttering in her sleep and I move closer to her.

She has a layer of sweat over her whole body. I touch her forehead and feel that she is burning up. I use the rag and start wiping the blood off of her body. She mutters but doesn't wake up. When I finish I feel her again and see that her fever has risen.

Carefully I lie down next to her and wrap my arms around her shivering body trying to get her warm. She subconsciously snuggles closer to me and I smile.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER

"Regina!" I hear someone shout and a moment later the door fly's open and Emma James and Red storm in.

I blink my eyes against the bright light. "Regina…" Emma repeats as she walks over to me. Red comes over and sees Natalie shivering on the floor.

"We need to get her out of here." I say and they all nod as Red puts her cape around Natalie. James comes over and picks her up gently.

Emma helps me as we walk up the stairs and out of John's house. James gets into the police car with Natalie and I slide in next to him while Emma runs around to the driver's side.

Emma turns the sirens on and we speed to the hospital. James carries Natalie inside while Emma helps me.

"Red go get her parents…" I say becoming tired. Red nods before running off.

Whale runs out and over to James who is holding Natalie. "You found her." he whispers before they carry her away and black starts to invade my vision.

-Later

I open my eyes and look around Snow is standing in the door way. "Snow" I whisper and she comes over to grab my hand.

"She is in the room next to you. She is stable and her parents are in there." She says and I let out a relived breath.

Snow smiles at me weakly and I can tell something is wrong. "What is it?" I ask tightening my grip on her hand. "Snow?" I repeat and she looks at me.

"We lost her for five minutes." She says and my heart stops. "Wha-… what?" I stutter and she wipes away a tear.

"Her heart is so weak and her magic so low that her heart stopped beating for five minutes before whale got her back." She says and my mind is running wild.

"Regina breathe she is okay now." She says and I take a breath before realizing I had not been breathing.

"I have to see her Snow." I say and she smiles. "Regina you need to rest." She says and I shake my head. "Is there anything wrong with me?" I ask and she sighs.

"Not really, you are exhausted and low on fluids." She says and I kick off the covers and grab the pole with my fluid bag.

"Regina" snow says as I leave the room and walk to the one next door. I open the door and look inside. Natalie is lying in the middle of the white sheets. Her face is deathly pale and there are wires and cords running everywhere.

I step inside and her parents stand up "Regina! Should you be out of bed?" Carrie asks comeign over to help me.

"I'm fine, I have to see Natalie." I say and she smiles.

I step to the side of the bed and slip my hand into Natalie's. Her face remains peaceful and unmoving. "Regina!" I turn and see Whale in the door way.

"Whale there is nothing wrong with me. You can check me out." I say and he looks like he is going to argue but I level a glare on him and he nods before leaving.

I lean down next to Natalie's head and kiss it gently. "I will be back in a few minutes" I whisper so that only she can hear it.

I turn around and look at Snow. "Will you help me change?" I ask and she nods as I turn to Natalie's parents. "I will be back in a few minutes." They nod and snow leaves with me.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER

A day passes and I am sleeping in a chair in Natalie's room when I hear a weak cough. "Dad?" I hear Natalie say and Joseph is standing in a flash.

Natalie looks around the room as he walks over to her. She sees him and gets little tears in her eyes. "daddy." She whispers but doesn't move.

He bends over and kisses her head gently. "Hey sweetheart. Thank god your awake." He whispers and she smiles at him.

"Daddy where's mom?" she asks looking around and he smiles. "I will go get her." he says looking at me before he leaves.

After he is gone I stand up slowly and walk over to her. She looks everywhere but at me. I take her hand and kiss it lightly. "Your awake" I whisper and she looks over at me.

She looks almost ashamed of something. "I was so worried about you baby." I say pushing the hair out of her face and kissing her head.

"How are you?" she asks and I smile at her "I'm ok."

At that moment the door opens and Carrie fly's in "mom" Natalie whispers and I step back. Carrie feels Natalie over carefully.

"I'll be back to see you later" I say backing out of the room. "Regina…" Natalie calls and I turn back around. "Thank you…" I raise an eyebrow. "For what sweetheart?"

"You saved my life back there." She says and I wave my hand. "No thanks are needed I love you and that's what parents do."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER

(A few days later when Natalie is out of the hospital.)

I wake up slowly and roll over to see my mom lying next to me.

"Hello" I mutter tiredly and she smiles before kissing my head. I walk sluggishly to the kitchen and pull out a bowl of cereal as my parents watch me worriedly.

"How do you feel today?" mom asks and I shrug "tired."

They keep watching me and finally I sigh sitting my spoon down. "What's up?" I ask and mom smiles walking over to me.

"Sweetheart you need to go and see Regina. She has been here ten times in the past three days. She isn't sleeping she was worried sick about you." Mom says

"What do you want me to do? Go stay at Regina's?" I ask and see jumps.

"Sweetheart, we have had you for forty six years. We know how strong you are but she doesn't and hasn't. She needs to see you, so she can feel a little better. Even though she didn't raise you, it doesn't mean her maternal instincts have died. Just for a few days." She says quietly and I push my bowl away.

"Okay I'll go." I say and they smile at me before I hug them.

I get my backpack and pack a few clothes before going to my car and driving to Regina's mansion. I watch the house intently from the car. Finally I take a deep breath and climb out of the car.

I slowly walk up the sidewalk looking around nervously. Before I get half way up the sidewalk the door fly's open and Regina stands in the doorway looking at me like I'm a ghost.

I stop where I am and she takes off down the steps and runs till she is in front of me holding me in her arms tightly.

"Hey" I mutter as I feel her tears on my shoulder. Her body shakes as she grasps me.

A few minutes pass and she doesn't let go. "Regina?" she pulls back reluctantly and moves the hair out of my face.

Her eyes are red and puffy with dark circles under them. She strokes my face with her knuckles and stares at me. "Regina have you slept?" I whisper as my voice hasn't recovered from my screaming. Regina laughs shaking her head.

"My baby girl was fighting for her life." She whispers before kissing my forehead.

"How are you? They weren't easy on you either." I ask and she takes my hand.

"I'm ok baby, come on lets go inside." She says walking forward and pulling on my hand.

"I need to get my bag out of the car." I say and her face lights up. "You're staying?"She asks in a childlike voice looking at me expectantly.

"If you'll have me." I say shuffling my feet. A moment later she throws her arms around me again excitedly.

Finally she lets me go smiling brightly. I smile back weakly "but you have to sleep tonight." I say and she laughs nodding.

"With you here I can sleep for days." She says pulling me inside.

We go upstairs and she opens a door. "Here this is your room. You can put your stuff in here, but it would make me feel better if you would sleep in my room." she says pointing down the hallway.

"Uh… I… um" I stutter and she watches me carefully.

"I don't feel comfortable with people touching me right now." I say looking at my feet. "Sweetheart I'm you mom, I won't touch you if that's what you want." She says not breaking eye contact.

"Ok" I whisper before sitting my bag on the bed.

I come down stairs after putting my stuff up and see Regina in the kitchen making dinner. She sees me come in and smiles.

"Are you settled?" she asks and I nod before sitting down at the table.

"You don't have to make anything big for dinner." I say and she looks at me concerned. "I'm just not that hungry." I explain and she smiles weakly before going back to cooking.

"I'm making some Sheppard's pie." She says and I nod but remain silent.

Later the food is cooked and she sits it on the table before joining me. She scoops some into my bowl then some into hers.

"How is Henry?" I ask and she smiles "he is ok, I saw him earlier and he was very worried about you." She says and I move my food around with my fork.

"I'll go see him soon, I just want to lie low for a while." I say and Regina nods. "Snow has been to see you every day." She says and I smile thinking about my old friend.

"Honey are you ok? You're not eating." She says watching me worried. "I'm… I'm-…" I jump up and run up the bathroom before emptying my stomach.

A moment later Regina is behind me holding my hair. "It's ok sweetheart… its ok" she rubs my back till I am done.

"I don't want to eat anymore." I say as I rinse out my mouth. "Ok baby… ok"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I come into Regina's bedroom and see her sitting on the bed. She is on the phone and doesn't see me.

"Emma I don't care. Throw the book at him! Emma do something or you will wake up to find him dismembered around that jail… No I will not calm down! He hurt my daughter! What if he tortured Henry?" Regina says yelling then ending softly and biting her thumb nail.

"Exactly! Thank you Emma. Talk to you tomorrow." Regina says before hanging up and looking over at me.

"Oh hey sweetheart." I walk over and sit down on the bed and she walks over before sitting down next to me without touching me.

"Are you ok honey?" she asks before slowly and carefully moving some hair out of my face. "Yeah I'm fine." I reply but I can tell she doesn't believe me.

She moves the blankets down and I slide into the bed. She pulls the blankets back up and moves the hair out of my face.

"Good night sweetheart." She whispers before gogin around and getting in her side.

-(Regina)-

My eyes open as I feel the bed moving. I look over and see Natalie thrashing around in the blankets. "Please stop it!" she begs with tears flowing down her face.

I sit up and rest my hands on her shoulders. "Please don't do that!" she screams and I shake her hard. "Natalie wake up!"

Her eyes snap open and she flies up slamming into me. "Ow!" I groan holding my nose.

Natalie's eyes rest on me and they calm a little bit. "Reggie?" she uses her name for me and I nod. "I'm so sorry." she whispers with tears in her eyes.

I let go of my nose and grab her in a hug. "No! No! Sweetheart its ok." I whisper rocking her back and forth.

"Nat can I ask you a question?" I whisper and she nods. "Did I do something?" I ask "after that last night in the basement you won't make eye contact with me." I say and she stiffens.

"It was my fault." She whispers "what was?" I ask and she pulls back. "I didn't try hard enough to stop him." she whimpers and I realize she is talking about the SOB that took advantage of her.

"No… no baby. That was not your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed of." I whisper before kissing her head.

"But I didn't-…" I cut her off putting my finger over her mouth.

"No! You were sick and weak from being torched." I say and she stares at me still not believing. "You need to sleep." I whisper "but honey believe me, that was not your fault and I am going to make that man pay." I say and she looks at me concerned before lying down next to me.

I pull her to me so that her back is against my front. "You will keep me safe?" she whisper and I place a kiss in her hair and wrap my arms tighter.

"With my life." I whisper back.

"Good night Reggie." She says before yawning and a moment later I hear her deep breaths.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER

-(Natalie)-

The next morning I wake up and look at the clock its six o'clock. I roll over and see Regina next to me. Her face is relaxed and gentle. Watching her I can't help but see that she has changed. She does love me and Henry.

I slowly climb out of the bed and go down stairs. I flip on the TV and surf the channels until I land on some old Friends reruns.

I lie on the couch and pull the throw blanket around me as I get comfortable.

- (Regina)-

I wake up and see that Natalie is missing from the bed. I jump out of the bed panicking. I run down the hallway and down stairs to the living room.

The TV is on and I come around and see Natalie sleeping on the couch. I let out a deep breath before walking over and sitting down at her head.

She doesn't stir and I run my fingers through her hair gently. I turn my attention to the TV and watch the show that she turned on.

My stress is relieved just having her close enough to touch. In the dungeon she was a crossed the room chained and I couldn't touch her if I wanted to.

But she is here now and I won't let her go.

-(Natalie)-

I wake up at some point and look over to see Regina watching me closely. "Take a picture it will last longer" I smirk and she chuckles.

I sit up and position my feet under the blankets she has. "I feel bad keeping you from work" I say and she laughs before turning my head to face her.

"You are doing me a favor and there is not place I would rather be." She says kissing my head gently as I smile weakly.

"So we are just going to hang out on this couch for the foreseeable future?" I ask and she nods "you are resting for a while."

I cock my head to the right "come on Reggie I'm rested." I whine and she chuckles. "No you're not; you just were kidnapped and tortured. You aren't leaving the house for a while." She says and I sigh before throwing my head back.

"Fine, but we are going to need to buy Netflix." I say and she looks at me confused and I sigh.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER

A few days pass and the doorbell rings. Regina gets off the couch and looks over her shoulder again before leaving the room.

"Mom!" I hear Henry scream from the parlor.

I let out a tired breath as I make no move to get up. A moment later Henry comes into the living room being followed by Snow and Regina.

"Natty!" Henry says coming around and getting on the couch to hug me tightly. I wince but hold him tightly.

"I was so worried about you!" his muffled voice comes out and I look over him at Snow and Regina who are watching me like hawks.

"I missed you little bro." I say and he pulls away. "Are you ok?" he looks me over concerned. I nod "yeah man I'm fine."

He watches me for a moment before sitting down next to me on the couch. Snow and Regina walk around the couch and I stand to give Snow a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Snow says running a hand through my hair. "I'm fine Snow." I say when she pulls away.

"How is Emma?" I ask sitting back down as Henry snuggles closer to me. "She is fine, she's home sleeping. She didn't sleep the whole time you were missing. She was so focused on finding ya'll." Snow explains.

"Well I will have to thank her tomorrow when she wakes up." I say smiling at Snow. "Well I am going to go home, I just wanted to check on her." she says and I thank her again as she leaves.

Regina walks her out and Henry and I watch TV. After a moment I look over at Henry "do you want to do something?" I ask and he looks over at me worried.

"mom-Emma and Snow said to let you relax and not push you." He says looking uneasy and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to break Henry. So do you want to find some trouble to get into?" I ask and he chuckles "you have gotten into enough trouble recently." Regina says in a mom tone as she walks back in.

"I told your mom when I talked to her yesterday that I wouldn't let you get carried away." She says and I glare at her.

"What is classified as getting 'carried away'?" I ask and she crosses her arms sitting down on the couch next to Henry.

"Natalie just bare with us. You have three parents, two siblings and a whole town worried about you." She says and I sigh cursing under my breath.

She leans forward and looks at me raising an eyebrow. "Not in front of Henry." She says and I sigh before looking around for the remote.

I see it on the coffee table a few feet away. I extend my hand and wait for it to flay to my hand. Nothing happens and I look down at my hand. Shaking my head I extend my hand again. The remote shakes but doesn't move enough to get to me.

Henry makes a move to get it for me. "No! I got it." I say and he sits back down looking at Regina. I turn back to the remote and glare at it as I extend my hand.

I see worried looks on Regina and Henry out of the corner of my eye.

Nothing happens except a faint trembling of the remote. I growl and thrust my hand forward again. **Nothing!**

I jump up angry and grab the remote before throwing it. It hits the wall on the other side of the room and breaks.

"That SOB took my magic!" I scream before jogging out of the room and out of the house. I jog down the sidewalk and hear Regina call my name.

After a moment I stop moving and stand still panting. My body is still too weak to move like that. I keep walking knowing that Regina will be behind me.

I turn after a moment and walk a little ways down an alley before sliding down the wall and holding my head in my hands.

I can't get rid of the scared look on Henry's face when I threw that remote.

I flick my wrist and nothing happens. I lean my head back and rest it again the wall. My vision starts to get blurred and after a moment I give in to the darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER

- (Regina)-

I grab my car keys and tell Henry not to leave the house. I slam the door closed and take off down the road looking for Natalie.

After an hour I still haven't found her and I drive over to Granny's. The bell rings as I come in and Red looks up.

"I need you to help me." I say and she looks nervous.

"It's for Natalie." I say and she nods before coming out of the counter. We walk outside and I hand her Natalie's shirt.

We walk down the side walk and after a moment she turns into an alley. We walk down it a little ways and see a figure lying on the ground.

"Natalie!" I exclaim running over and dropping to my knees.

"Natalie wake up" I shake her "honey get up… come on." I keep shaking her but she doesn't respond to it.

"We need to get her to the hospital." I say and Red helps me pick her up. We walk to my car and get in. I hold Natalie and Red drives.

"She feels to light." I lift her shirt and I can see her ribs.

We get to the hospital and I carry her in. the nurse calls whale and he comes right out. "What happened?" he asks as he leads me to a room.

"She was trying to use her magic and got made before running off. Red and I found her like this in an alley." I explain and he starts looking her over.

After a few minutes he walks over to me. "Natalie has almost no food in her stomach. It appears she hasn't eaten in at least three days." He says and I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle a sob.

"So what are you doing to help her?" Red asks and I am thankful for her taking over the conversation.

"We are putting fluids in her now to make up for the nutrients she is missing. But when we are done someone is going to have to make sure she eats." He says and I nod.

"I nod no why she would have stopped eating?" I say and Whale taps his clipboard. "Has she been suffering from any mental problems since ya'll have been back?" he asks and I think for a moment.

"She felt guilty the other night because of what the guard did to her. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault." I say and he nods

"If she is suffering mentally it would come out physically." He says and I sigh "she will be ok?" I ask and he nods.

"We need to get her to eat." He says and I thank him as he leaves the room. "Well I have to get back to the diner. But I will call Snow and fill her in." Red says and I thank her before she leaves.

I am left alone with Natalie. I walk over and sit down in the chair next to her. Taking her hand in mine I stroke it softly.

"Oh Natalie… my sweet baby girl." I whisper kissing her hand gently.

My phone goes off and I pick it up

"Hello?"

"Regina what's going on?!" Snows voice fills my ear.

"Snow calm down, we are at the hospital."

"I know Red told me!"

"Snow please stop shouting. Natalie hasn't been eating so they are putting fluids in her as we wait for her to wake up." I explain wiping exhausted tears from my eyes.

"Ok well I will go by and get Henry. He doesn't need to be alone." She says and I nod to myself. "Thank you Snow, please don't let him about Natalie being in the hospital it will only make him worry more." I say and she agrees.

-(Natalie)-

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in a hospital room. _Why am I in a hospital room? _I look over and see Regina next to me.

"What's going on?" I ask hoarsely as my head pounds like a drum.

Regina jumps up and starts feeling me all over. "Baby how are you feeling?" she asks worried and I shrug. "Terrible."

She sighs and steps back "you deserve that! Do you know how worried I was and still am! Why would you stop eating!? You could have died! Do you know what would happen to me if you died?!" she screams and I crower back against the pillows on the bed.

After she finishes her rant she collapses on the floor in tears. Whale sticks his head in the room and I shake my head. He pulls away and leaves as I slip out of the bed. My legs are weak but I ignore it and sit down on the floor next to Regina.

Her body is racking with sobs as I wrap my arms around her. She doesn't seem fazed by it so I tighten my grip.

"Regina come on please. Calm down I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen. I'm sorry." I whisper but she doesn't stop sobbing.

"I-… I could have-… have lost you." She hiccups and I let out a deep breath. "It wasn't that serious." I say and her head snaps up.

"Natalie you haven't eaten in at least three days! Its serious!" she says wiping the tears off her eyes. "I'm sorry ok… I'm really sorry." I say and she shakes her head.

"Why weren't you eating?" she asks and I sigh rubbing my forehead. "I didn't stop him! I didn't try hard enough to stop him! I could have stopped him. I've stopped other people but I didn't I was weak." I say looking at my hands.

A moment later I feel her hand lifting my chin. "Sweetheart I need you to listen carefully." She says moving the hair out of my face. I nod slowly "that was not your fault. You were sick and weak because of the torture. That was Not. Your. Fault!" she says slowly.

"Do you understand me?" she asks carefully "yeah sure." I say looking around but she grabs my face. "No I need to know you're not going to know you're not going to try and hurt yourself again. I need to know you understand." She insists and I sigh dropping my head.

"Ok fine. Say it's your fault." She says and my head snaps up and I stare at her. "So you didn't stop him, what are you going to do? Give up living? The Natalie I know, my daughter doesn't give up. This is the woman who saved thousands of lives. The woman who had the chance to kill me multiple times and didn't. There are so many people watching you." She says and I stare at her.

"You are bigger than this. Don't you dare give up! Don't even think about leaving me!" she shouts and I frown. "Ok… I'm sorry… it wasn't my fault." She smiles weakly at me before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Please." She whispers in my ear "I won't… I'm so sorry Reggie." I say and she looks up and smiles at me.

"Thank you."

"When can I leave?" I ask pouting; she smiles and stands up slowly. "Come on get back in bed." She says pulling me up.

"Just relax please sweetheart." She says tucking the blankets around me. "I want to go home." I whine dropping my hands dramatically onto the bed.

"I talked to your parents they said they would come and see you real soon." She says and I groan laying back.

"Excellent three parents fawning all over me." I say and she chuckles.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER

Later Whale comes in to check my fluid bag and vitals. "Hey can I talk to you alone for a second?" I ask him and Regina shoots me a weird look.

"Yeah sure, Regina?" he motions to the door. Regina stands and stares at me "what is it that you can't say in front of me?" she asks.

"Can I just talk to the doctor?" I ask and she sighs before opening the door and going out to the hall.

Whale turns back to me and walks closer. "What is it Natalie?" he asks and I push myself into a sitting position.

"So I'm sure you know about what happened when I was in the basement because you were the doctor on call that night. Anyway long story short is that I have been throwing up every morning. I-… I think I might be pregnant and I need you to run some tests." I say and he looks sympathetically at me before nodding and writing on his clipboard.

"And you didn't do this in front of Regina because?"

I groan "because she has been through so much with me already. There isn't any reason to worry her more than necessary." I say and he nods before scribbling on his clipboard.

"I'll take care of it." He says and I thank him before he leaves.

A few minutes later Regina comes back in and sits down in the chair next to me. "What was that all about?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Nat please tell me." she begs and I sigh but the door opens and Snow comes in. her eyes land on me and she lets out a breath.

"You scared me to death!" she exclaims closing the door behind her. "you're not the first." I say and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Never mind."

"What the heck were you thinking?" she says coming over and touching my head. "I have been through all of this already." I say and she holds my face in her hands.

"Well I'm your sister humor me." she says sitting on the edge of the bed while I rehash everything.

About an hour later the door opens and Whale comes in. he sees Snow and stiffens a bit, he plays it off but I noticed and make a note to ask her later.

"Ok Natalie I did that thing you asked me to." He says holding his clipboard. Snow and Regina look at me and I sigh.

"Can I have a minute with Natalie please?" he asks and both Regina and Snow don't move. "no." they say and I sigh loudly.

"Just hit me with it Whale, them being here isn't going to change anything." I say and he nods. "Negative." He says and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you Whale." I say and he nods again. "When can I get out of here?" I ask him as he comes over and looks at my bags.

Regina and Snow watch me expectantly. "Well?" snow asks and i frown "I'm not pregnant." I say and Regina jumps up.

Whale stiffens but finishes his job. "I will get your discharge papers." He says and I nod as he leaves the room.

I turn and look at Regina who is pacing "you thought you were pregnant?" she exclaims and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, were you not there that night in the basement?" I ask and she falls back into her chair. "I'm not, everything is ok. I get to go home." I say and she stares at me not speaking.

"Reggie?" I whisper and she raises her head walking over to me. She leans over and places a long kiss on my forehead.

"It wasn't you fault." She repeats and I nod slightly.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER

Regina and I sit on the couch watching TV. "I'm going to make sure Henry is asleep." Regina says standing up.

"Ok" I say as she leaves the room.

I hear a ding and look around for the phone. Pulling mine out I see it's not mine. I look under the throw blanket and find Regina's phone.

I look over my shoulder to see if Regina is around. When she isn't I slide the lock screen and see a new message.

Snow)- how is Nat?

I sigh before going into her inbox and scrolling through the people she messages. _Snow, Emma, David, Daughter._

I stop and scroll back up _Daughter?_

I click on it and see my number and some of our old messages. _She has be listed as her daughter?_ I shake my head and turn off the phone screen.

"Ok he's down." Regina says coming back in.

"Cool, you got a text." I say and she nods sitting down next to me. "Are you ok sweetheart?" I look over at her to see her staring worriedly at me.

"I'm fine Regina." I say sitting back against the living room.

"Did you eat tonight and take your pills?" she asks touching my cheeks with her hands and looking at my eyes.

Growls I move her hands from my face and sit them in her lap. "Yes to both, stop worrying." I say and she lets out a breath while smiling at me.

Sweetheart I'm your mom it's my job." She says and I take one of her hands in mine and squeeze it. "It's great that you care so much. But tone it down or I'm going to go home." I say and she frowns and I squeeze her hand again.

"Calm down, I. Am. Fine." I say ands she smiles again.

"Ok then next thing. You looked at my text messages." she says and I put my hand on my heart. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Nat." she says raising her eyebrow.

"Ok fine, I was bored." I say and she laughs pulling out her phone. "Did you find anything you like?" she asks and I look around faking embarrassment.

"Just that Snow texts you about me like every day." I say and she smiles "you know that snow cares a lot about her family." She says and I smirk before turning my face serious.

"You have my number saved in there as _Daughter."_ I say and she nods at me to continue. "Why? Why not just use my name?" I ask and she sighs.

"Because sweetheart, we don't have the best most normal mother daughter relationship and I just wanted something that felt right and normal." She says and I nod understanding. We don't have the best relationship and we still have a ways to go. But it's a nice jester.

I pull out my phone to change Regina's name. "Let me see that!" she says like a kid trying to pull the phone out of my hands.

"No don't." I say leaning back as she climbs onto me, straddling me and reaching for the phone behind me.

"Come on give it. What's the big deal?" she asks breathless from fighting with me. Suddenly she stops fighting for it and starts tickling me.

"No stop!" I shriek in-between laughing. She gets to my ribs and I gasp loudly "stop please! My ribs." I say without humor.

She yelps and jumps backward off of me. "Oh sorry! I'm so sorry baby!"

"It's ok…" I breath "I just have almost no magic to heal myself so I have to do it the old fashioned way." I say and she lifts my shirt a little.

She sees my purple bruises "I'm so sorry." she looks up before grabbing the phone out of my hand. "Hey come on not fair." I say

She looks at my phone before up at me "**Regina Mills**?" she asks looking a little hurt "ouch." I shrug a bit "I hated your guts." I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Lovely dear."

I take the phone out of her hands "here watch" I say deleting her name as she watches over my shoulder. "Hey what are you doing?"

I type in a new name _**Reggie.**_ I look over at her and she smiles "thank you sweetheart" she whispers before kissing the side of my head.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER

I roll over in the bed and see that Regina is missing. She was right there when I laid down for a nap. Sighing I get out of bed and stumble into the bathroom.

I jump in the shower and let the hot water pour over my still sore and achy body. Finally I get out and dry off before putting on an over sized jumper and some skinny jeans.

"Natty! Natty!" I hear Henry yell running up the stairs.

I come out of Regina's bedroom and see Henry in the hallway. "Why are you shouting little bro?" I ask and he smiles.

"Mom isn't coming home for a while. She has to do something at work. So I was wondering if you want to go eat with me at Grannies?" he asks and I sigh.

"I don't know honey." I say not really wanting to go out and have the whole town watch me and talk about me.

"Please Natty? Please?" he begs and I cross my arms.

"Ok fine" I relent and his face lights up. "Let me get my shoes" I say and he raises an eyebrow. "You should change your shirt." He says and I cross my arms.

"Why?"

"Because it's your first outing since being kidnapped." He says and I smirk at him.

"Fine, I will go change." I say and he smiles. "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later Henry and I walk down town to Grannies. Henry and I go into the diner "Henry the lights are off." I say

"I think its closed-…" as soon as the words leave my mouth the lights flipped on.

"Happy birthday!" the whole town jumps out.

I jump back behind Henry at the sudden noise. My brain is screaming and my heart starts racing. I feel Henry squeeze my hand.

"It's ok Natty it's just our friends." He says and I smile at him.

"Mom" Henry says as Regina walks up. "I got her here just like you asked." He says and she smiles at him before kissing his head. "Yes you did sweetheart. Good job."

"I'm going to go say hi to Pinocchio. I'll be right back Natty" he says holding tight to my hand and watching me. "Go on little bro, I'm fine." I say as he runs off to his friends.

After he's gone Regina turns to me. "Are you ok? I see the look in your eyes." she says and I smile at her. "I'm fine Regina, really."

"So what's with the party?" I ask looking around at all of the people. It looks like the whole town is here. Regina smiles taking my hand.

"It's your birthday. Besides Margret told me that you hadn't celebrated since before you started the camp in the enchanted forest." She says and I shrug.

"It's not that important." I say and she smiles before grabbing me into a hug. "Yes it is. It's my first birthday with you." She says and I smile at her.

"Attention please." We turn and I see Richard standing in the center of the room. "We are here to celebrate the birthday of our friend Natalie mostly known to you as The Phoenix" he says and I rub my forearm with my hand.

"We wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for us. Most of us wouldn't be here without you. You have protected us and took care of us. We love you and it's our turn to give back to you." He says

Everyone claps and after a moment I hold up my hand. "Thank you all. You know I love each one of you and think of all of you as my family. I still feel responsible for all of you. I guess old habits die hard." Everyone chuckles.

"But we are here in a new world and safe. And if any of you every need anything call me up anytime." I say looking over the faces. "Thank you for the party and I love you all." I say and everyone claps before going back to what they were doing.

I turn and look over at Regina. "Whose idea was this?" I ask motioning around and she takes my hand. "I wanted to do something big for your first birthday." She says and I chuckle.

The bell rings and I see my parents come in. "mom! Dad!" I exclaim letting go of Regina's hand and running to them.

After I detach myself from my dad he smiles at me. "So I take it you are feeling better?" he says and I smile at him as he kisses my cheek.

"I'm doing ok. I miss you guys." I say and he moves the hair out of my face. "We miss you to, but we talked to Regina and she is so thrilled about you being there with her." mom says and I look over my shoulder to see Regina in a back booth by herself.

"She's not so bad." I say and they wink at me. "Well we are going to say hi to Richard it's been a long time. But we will come see you again in a bit." Mom says kissing my cheek and taking dads hand.

I grab a punch and walk over to the booth Regina is in. she doesn't register my presence and I sit down next to her.

She continues to sit in her own world till finally I sigh and reach over to take her hand. After a moment she shakes her head and looks over at me.

"Are you drinking?" she asks and I take another sip. "I'm forty seven." I say and she takes the drink out of my hand.

"Hey Reggie come on." I say trying to take it back. She smirks and downs it. I open my mouth before crossing my arms and pouting.

"Aw is the birthday girl sad?" Regina says before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into her shoulder.

"You know, you are very touchy-feely for being the evil queen." I say and she hits my arm as I smirk. "Ow bruises." I say dramatically

"Sorry baby!" she exclaims kissing my forearm.

"Sure"

She kisses the top of my head "you know I am only like this with you and Henry" she says and I smile knowing the truth behind the statement.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask and she sighs and I feel the breath on my face.

"I was thinking how much you look like Daniel and how you would have wanted to see this day." She says and I smile

"Thank you for all of this" I say squeezing her hand. She kisses the top of my head. "Sweetheart I would give you the world if you asked." She says and I smile before pulling out of her arms and standing up.

"I'm going to find a drink. Since you took mine." I say and she smirks "only one, I'm not taking an intoxicated Phoenix home." She says and I stomp my foot dramatically "I'm an adult and I will have as many as I want! If you don't like it I can go home with my other parents." I say like a teenager and she shakes her head.

"Do whatever you want. Just remember there are consciences." She says and I smile before turning around and walking away.

- (Regina)-

An hour passes and I sit in the booth with a drink watching my kids. Henry is standing with Pinocchio and Grace.

I look over and see Natalie dancing (if that's what you can call it) with Hook. I groan as she somehow gets closer to him.

They are laughing and have both had a few drinks. "Earth to Regina" I look up and see Snow smiling at me.

"Oh hey" I mutter watching Hook put his hands on Natalie's hips.

Snow sits down next to me. "What's wrong?" she asks and I nod at my daughter and the stupid pirate. She looks back at me "I know it's hard."

"Why does she have to dance with Hook?" I ask looking away from the scene. Snow smiles sitting her hand on top of mine. "Because she is drunk." She says and I look over to see Natalie gone.

"Calm down she is an adult." Snow says and I growl before taking another sip of my drink.

Red walks over with Whale on her arm. "Regina I was just going to tell you that I saw Nat and one of your guards from back home making out in the corner near the bathrooms." She says and I stand up knocking Snow out of the booth.

"Oh heck no!" I say storming off to the restrooms.

I round the corner and see the guard with Natalie pinned to the wall making out. Before I know it I am over pulling him off of her.

"What are you doing?" I ask using my queen voice.

The guard turns around angrily but stops when he sees me. "My queen I'm so sorry." he stutters drunkenly.

"You will be if you do not move away from my daughter." I say crossing my arms as he bows and moves away from us.

Natalie leans against the wall leisurely watching the scene. I walk over and wrap my arm around her waist to help her walk.

"Hey no-… no fair" she whines as I walk her back into the diner part. "I think you have had enough sweethearts. Let's go home." I say and she shakes her head.

"I'm fine-… let me go." She says stumbling. "Right sure, let's go" I say moving her to the front door then the car.

"I will be right back." I say going back inside and asking Snow to take Henry for the night thanking everyone and telling Natalie's parents we are leaving.

When I get back to the car Natalie is asleep. I watch her as I drive home. "Natalie come on lets go inside." I whisper helping her out of the car and inside.

After a long process I get her changed and into sleeping clothes before putting her in my bed and then changing myself.

Finally I craw into bed and turn out the light. After getting settled I feel the bed shift as Natalie moves over and cuddles up next to me.

"Thank you for the party Reggie." She whispers wrapping an arm around my torso. "Anything for you sweetheart." I whisper and see a smile on her face.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER

I come into the house and toss my keys and purse down before going to the kitchen a grabbing a cold slice of pizza.

"Regina I'm home." I call looking around the house. I know she is here I saw her car out front. I go up the stairs two at a time before slowly opening her door and seeing her staring at her mirror.

"Regina what are you looking at?" I ask comgin closer. Her head snaps to me and she waves her hand in front of the mirror makgin it goes away.

"I didn't know you were home." She says and I nod. "clearly." I say walking over to her and glancing at the mirror.

"now what were you looking at?" I ask again and she stands shaking her head. "it wasn't a big deal" she says and I glare at her.

"so we are lying to eachother now?" I ask and her face falls.

She moves closer to me wearing her 'I give up' face. She takes my hands and closes her eyes. I close my eyes as I feel the air around us pick up.

After a flash I open my eyes and see that we are no longer in the bedroom. We are in a field back in the enchanted forest.

"regina what-…" I stop when I see her face watching somthgin closely.

I fallow her eye line to a young couple under a tree. She finds her legs and walks closer. I fallow her confuised.

When we make it to the couple I see a younger version of Regina with a handsome young man. The younger Regina wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"I love you Daniel." She whispers smilgin brightly when he returns her sintament.

_Daniel? This is Daniel? My father Daniel._ I walk past a stunded regina to the man who cant see me. the young Regina moves away from him to spin around happily.

Daniel watches her with loving eyes. I step closer to him to take in his profil. He has dark hair and smooth skin.

His eyes dance with excitement and love. He watches Regina smiling with white teeth. _My father. Daniel. _I repeat as the younger Regina runs through me to tackle him to the ground in a hug.

I step back watching the pair as I slowly make my way back to my Regina with my eyes still glued to the pair.

"this is my father?" I ask Regina and she nods weakly with tears in her eyes.

I slip my hand into hers and pull her slowly to me and into a hug. She wraps her arms around me tightly. "you're the only thing I have from him." she says sadly.

"thank you for showing this to me." I whisper as we appear back in our room.


End file.
